Xenomorphic Park
by JJZ-109
Summary: Inspired by 'Jurassic Park'. Ripley, Hicks, Newt, Vasquez and Hudson survive their encounter on LV-426 and finally return home to Earth. When they get home they find that Weyland-Yutani has managed to capture Alien eggs and are investing in a theme park where the main attraction is Xenomorphs. They force the five of them to endorse the park and visit it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy At XP

**CHAPTER 1. TRAGEDY AT XP**

Several armed men stood around the holding pen, weapons in hand. They all had nervous expressions and were trembling. Everything had to go perfect otherwise people would die. Only one man stood out from the rest, he was an ex-colonial marine by the name of Robert Muldoon. He was the chief game warden at the park, and the one man that the animals feared. He held his M56 at the ready as a forklift appeared through some trees and approached the holding pen.

The forklift stopped at the huge Iron Gate and lowered its cargo; an acid proof animal container. The cage rocked back and forth as it was lowered and many men raised their guns in alarm.

"Calm down..." Muldoon called out.

The forklift dropped the crate on some rails that lead to the pen gate, and then it reversed away. A group of men wearing hardhats and armor approached the crate, and prepared to push.

"Loading team you're up." Muldoon said to the already working men.

The men grabbed onto the handles on the side of the crate and started to push. Suddenly a loud hissing noise broke out, making everyone jump back in fright.

"Come on, get back in there...It's safe for crying out loud." Muldoon said angrily and they started to compose themselves. _It better be safe. _Muldoon thought to himself.

The men got over their fear and started to push the container towards the gate to the holding pen. Finally, the crate locked into place with the gate and a green light flashed above them, indicating it was safe to raise the gate now. Each an every member of the loading team exhaled in relief and wiped sweat from their foreheads.

"Loading team step away...Gatekeeper you're up." Muldoon ordered.

The loading team scrambled away and a solitary man approached the container, then climbed up it and onto the wall next to the gate. He glanced at the warning sign on the crate that read: CAUTION, LIVE XENOMORPH. He gulped and turned a key in the gate control panel. A green light flashed on the panel, and he pressed a red button that read: GATE RELEASE.

A loud cranking of gears and machinery was heard and the gate started to retract up the wall, making room for the crate's vicious inhabitant to enter the holding pen. Sure enough, the alien charged through, but not into the pen, but at the gate itself. It slammed into the gate, creating a huge dent that prevented it from retracting properly. Malfunction alarms buzzed around the holding pen and the emergency eject feature initiated. Is something were to go wrong with the gate, the container attached to it would be ejected. There was one major flaw in this system.

The crate lurched backwards with the front hatch opened, and the recoil of the launch sent the gatekeeper flying off the wall and flat down in front of the open crate. All the workers and soldiers were stunned; they were in real trouble now. _Oh shit. _Muldoon thought and ran over to the scene. The gatekeeper lay on the floor, hardly conscious. He pulled himself up, only then did he realize his mistake. He heard a terrible snarling noise behind him and saw a large black shadow rush over to him. _Uh oh. _ He thought.

He was grabbed by the ankle and dragged back into the crate with incredible force. Just as he thought he was done for a human hand reached out and grabbed his. Muldoon stood there and yanked him back in his direction. Muldoon was now in a game of tug-of-war with an alien. He gripped the gatekeeper's hand and struggled to keep him alive. He turned his head and saw the look of terror in his eyes.

"HELP ME OUT HERE NOW!" He shouted out, but most men were too terrified to move.

Meanwhile, the alien was starting to get the upper hand and more of the gatekeeper's body disappeared behind the crate wall. He screamed out in pain as the alien's huge teeth sunk down into his leg. Muldoon started to panic and shouted out:

"IT'S TOO LATE! SHOOT HER!"

Soldiers rushed up to the crate and aimed their rifles through the gaps in the metal cage. It was too late though, the Gatekeeper's hand started to slip out of his and he was yanked into the crate.

"SHOOT HER!" Muldoon yelled out again.

He heard the terrified cry of the gatekeeper inside the crate but the Xenomorph killing him quickly silenced it. The soldiers finally managed to aim through the side of the crate and fire. The loud and distinctive _RATATATATATAT! _sound of the pulse rifle broke out, and was followed by the shrill shrieking sound of the alien, and the sizzling sound of acid burning the crate floor.

Muldoon put his head in his hands and sighed, the boss wasn't going to be happy. One of his precious monsters was dead, and there was probably going to be a major lawsuit by the family of the worker who died.


	2. Chapter 2 Lawsuit

**This my first Alien story, so go easy on me in the reviews. I thought crossing it over with JP would be a good idea. Please enjoy and if you have and questions or reviews feel free to pm me. **

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. LAWSUIT**

_Mano De Dios Mine, LV-426. _

_3 years after the Hadley's Hope Tragedy, the US government has taken control of the situation on the planet._

The door to the drop-ship slid open, and the ramp extended down. A tall man in a tuxedo and oxygen mask walked out carrying his briefcase. Another man wearing dusty workers clothes and a hardhat met him. The man shook his hand and trudged down the rocky surface with him.

"Don Gennaro." The well-dressed man introduced himself.

"Enrique, and you don't need that." The worker said and stripped off Gennaro's oxygen mask.

Gennaro panted for air and Enrique laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Enrique said and made his way to the mine entrance.

"Where's Hammond? We are facing a twenty-million dollar lawsuit and he can't even be bothered to see me?" Gennaro asked, impatient. John Hammond (The current CEO of Weyland-Yutani) was supposed to meet him there.

"Oh, he sends his apologies, he wants to be with his daughter, she's getting a divorce." Enrique told him.

"Well I can understand that but after that little accident, the insurance company's raised some very serious safety questions about the park."

Enrique just nodded and led him inside the mine. Suddenly a worker rushed up to him and muttered something in Spanish. Enrique's eyes opened wide and he rushed deeper into the mine, with Gennaro struggling to keep up behind him. He heard Gennaro hit his head on one of the low doorframes.

"Watch your head!" He called out.

He finally reached the source of the commotion and shoved everyone out of the way. Gennaro was still following him and rambling on about the issues with the park back on Earth. Enrique couldn't care less, as long as he was being paid he was happy.

"Listen, if two people who have experienced the animals first hand sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Jenette Vasquez and William Hudson, but Hammond thinks they will be a problem. He wants Ellen Ripley and Dwayne Hicks." Gennaro said.

"Ripley? They'll never get her out of California." Enrique said and crouched over his men's finding: A fossilized face hugger.

He pointed his flashlight at it and held it up. _Beautiful. _He thought and frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because she's like me. She respects the monsters."

_Back on Earth, San Francisco California. Two weeks later._

Ellen Ripley-Hicks stood up on stage uncomfortably giving a lecture about Xenomorphs, and her audience was almost asleep in boredom.

Since she escaped LV-426, she had taken up a career in biology and as a university teacher. In that time she had fallen in love with an old comrade of hers: Corporal Dwayne Hicks. He had quit his job in the marines so he could marry her, and now worked as a journalist, constantly trying to speak out against Weyland-Yutani but it did no good. In their three years together they adopted a child named Rebecca 'Newt' Jorden. They were finally living the peaceful life they had desired, but people always put them down. They called them names like 'crazy' or 'fraud' and did not believe their horrific stories one bit.

Ripley concluded her lecture and everyone clapped unenthusiastically. A woman took the microphone and spoke.

"Thank you very much Dr. Hicks, now does anyone have any questions?" The woman said to the crowd and sure enough, everyone's hand shot up.

The woman handed the microphone back to Ripley.

"Okay then...Does anyone have a question that does not relate to the incident on LV-426?" She asked.

The hands all dropped down with the exception of one. Ripley pointed at him.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"When can we expect to see these animals in the flesh? They don't sound that scary...more like six-foot cockroaches." The man said

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Ripley. She jumped down off the stage and approached him calmly.

"Try to imagine yourself on LV-426, you get your first look at this six-foot cockroach as you enter a clearing, he moves lightly, on two legs, almost like a human. Now you keep still because you think his visual acute is based on movement like the queen, but not an ordinary Xenomorph. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. That's when the attack comes, not from the front...but from the sides, from the other two aliens you didn't even know were there. Xenomorphs are pack hunters, and they're out in force today. And he'll slash at you with this..." Ripley said and pulled out a large, unusual looking barb from her shirt.

"Twelve inch, serrated barb, like a razor on the tail." Ripley said and showed the man the blade like barb.

"And he won't bother to bite your jugular like a lion you see..." She started.

"He'll slash at you here..." Ripley said, running the blade across his chest and groin.

"Or maybe across the belly, spilling you intestines. The point is...you're alive when they burst out your chest...So now you know...Try to show a little respect." Ripley snarled.

The man just nodded, he was now frightened out of his wits. Ripley handed her microphone back to the woman and stepped off stage.

Hicks was there, waiting for her.

"Hey honey, you know if you wanted to scare the guy you could have just pulled a gun on him you know." He said, referring to her last threatening speech.

"Yeah I know. Fuck those college bums, we won't let Newt grow up to be like them." She said and put an arm around Hicks' shoulder.

"I won't, she'd be taking after you if she did." He said playfully and Ripley gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

They walked outside into the university parking lot and headed towards Hicks' car. When they got there, they received a shock. Sitting inside of Hicks' convertible was an old man dressed all in white. He popped open a bottle champagne Hicks had been saving for that night, it was his and Ripley's anniversary. Hicks seethed in anger and approached the man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in there?" He growled.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Convincing

**Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. There will be more Aliens characters in the next chapter I promise. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to PM them to me. Don't forget to review at the end.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. A LITTLE CONVINCING**

Hicks noticed the Weyland-Yutani badge on the old man's shirt and felt the sudden urge to knock his lights out. He pointed a finger at the man and approached him aggressively.

"Who in God's name do you think you are?" He snarled.

The man took the finger and shook it casually as if Hicks were offering a hand to him. He looked at Hicks and smiled in a friendly manner.

"John Hammond, and I'm delighted to finally meet ye in person Mr. Hicks." The man said in a strong Scottish accent. He then looked at Ripley and said:

"And you're the lass I came here to see as well. I can see my fifty thousand dollars has been well spent." He was referring to the money they had demanded from Weyland-Yutani following the LV-426 disaster.

He popped open the bottle of champagne and the cork narrowly missed Hicks' head.

"Hey we were saving that!" He exclaimed.

The old man just smiled and poured all of them a glass.

"For today...I guarantee it. Now we've got a lot to discuss so I'll get right to the point. I like ya...both of ya. I can tell instantly about people it's a gift."

Hicks looked at his watch, irritated. Hammond caught the gesture and got to the point.

"I own an island, off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government and set up a kind of...biological preserve, it's really spectacular spared no expense. It makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. There is no doubt our attractions will drive kids out of their minds." He said, sipping the champagne between every sentence.

Hicks thought it was good that Weyland-Yutani were finally thinking about making money from things other than weapons, but still wasn't sure that he could trust them.

"What are those attractions?" He asked, genuinely curious now. Hammond ignored the question and kept talking.

"The park is set to open in June, but that's only if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care much for lawyers do you?" Hammond asked. Both Ripley and Hicks shook their heads.

"Well there's one particular pebble in my shoe who represents my investors, he says they insist on outside opinions." Hammond said.

"What kind of opinions?" Ripley asked, she was starting to figure where this was going.

"Well your kind not to put too fine a point on it. Let's face no one has had experience like you...if I can just persuade you to come to the park and sign off on it, give it your endorsement and maybe sign a wee testimonial I can get back on schedule." Hammond responded, with a hint of hope in his eyes.

_He obviously wants nothing to do with LV-426 or the aliens...so what does he want? _Ripley thought.

"I'm sorry this is a very unusual time for us...our daughter's about to start high school and..." Hicks started but Hammond cut him off.

"If you come...I can fully fund your Xenomorph awareness scheme..." Hammond persuaded.

Hicks knew the offer was tempting, but he had to refuse. He could only manage to shake his head.

"...For a further three years." Hammond said and smiled. There was no way Hicks could turn down an offer like that.

Hicks and Ripley were lost for words, they were desperately searching for funding to their scheme and this man had just offered them three year's worth. Ripley still didn't trust the company but she couldn't turn down an offer like that. She was also glad that Weyland had finally given in and realized that raising public awareness of Xenomorphs was the right thing to do, whether people believed them or not.

"Okay then...where's the plane?" She said and hugged Hicks. She looked in his one good eye (The other had been covered by an eye patch for a few years now) and smiled.

Hammond smiled, he knew that by raising public awareness of the danger of these animals that he would be helping himself and them. Once the public got it into their heads how amazing and dangerous the animals were, they wouldn't wait to see them in the flesh. That's when he would start to make money.

_Meanwhile, Mano De Dios Worker's Cafe: LV-426 _

Lewis Dodgson stepped out from the drop-ship and walked towards the worker's cafe. He was dressed casually with the exception of his oxygen mask and brief case. He scanned the mass of tables and workers before he finally found who he was looking for. A fat man sat behind a table, hunched over several plates of desert. The man looked up and waved him over.

"Dodgson! Over here!" He yelled out. Dodgson made his way over to him and sat down at the table.

"You shouldn't use my name." He scolded him.

"DODGSON! WE'VE GOT DODGSON HERE!" The man yelled out, deliberately making a scene.

"See nobody cares...nice mask. Who are you trying to look like? Darth Vader?" He said sarcastically and ripped the mask off his face.

Dodgson coughed for a while before finally pulling himself together and getting used to the strange air. He handed the briefcase to the fat man and he chuckled in delight.

"That's 750 grand, and we'll pay fifty thousand more for each embryo you get off the island. That's one point five million bucks supposing you get them all." Dodgson said and the man kissed the briefcase.

"Don't worry I'll get them all. How am I supposed to transport them?" He asked and Dodgson pulled out an ordinary looking Barbasol can.

He unscrewed the bottom and a small canister popped out. There were small compartments in it for embryos. The fat man's eyes opened wide in awe.

"There's enough coolant inside to last for thirty-six hours so be quick." Dodgson said.

"That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o' clock at the East dock make sure he gets it right."

"How do you plan to beat security?" Dodgson asked, this was the most important part the operation.

"I've got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes and your company catches up on ten years of bio-weapons research."

The waiter approached the table and placed the fat man's bill on it. Almost sixty dollars for all the food he had ordered. The fat man's eyes looked at bill then at Dodgson.

"Don't get cheap on me Dodgson. That was Hammond's mistake." He said.

Dodgson pulled out his wallet and sighed. Was it really worth working with this guy?

* * *

**What did you think? Please review your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4 Journey To The Island

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this, my internet decided to play up on me. Thanks for the reviews guys and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. REUNION AND JOURNEY TO THE ISLAND**

_San Jose Airport, Costa Rica. _

Ripley, Hicks and Newt looked around, they were where they supposed to be all right. Ripley remembered Hammond's words over the phone: _Just wait outside the cafe and the rest of our guests will join you there, you may be familiar with some of them. Once you're all there one of our officials will pick you up and take you to your next flight. _The airport buzzed with activity, hundreds of people walked frantically throughout the terminal and occasionally there was some Spanish shouting.

"Any idea on who we're supposed to be meeting?" Hicks asked.

Ripley just shrugged and turned towards Newt, who was busy texting all of her high school friends about her journey. Ripley put a hand on the phone and motioned for her to put it away. They stood there silently until finally Hicks spoke again.

"Oh...Look who's here." He said under his breath and flicked his head in the direction of another man who was approaching her.

A man in a black suit walked up to them, bearing his usual cheesy grin that Hicks could recognize anywhere, even after almost three years of not seeing him.

"Hey man! Long time no see...Hammond never told me you guys were coming, how's it all going?" The man said and dropped his backpack so he could shake Hicks' hand.

"It's good to see you too Hudson...you've changed..." Hicks said, referring to Hudson's suit and formal clothing.

"Well in terms of the way I present myself...Yeah I have. But personality wise...Not a fuckin' bit." Hudson chuckled and turned to Newt.

"How you been doing kid? Your step-dad hasn't been giving you a rough time has he? If he does let your Uncle Hudson know and he'll sort it out for ya." Hudson said and both Newt and Hicks rolled their eyes.

Another person then emerged from the crowd and started to approach them: A well built Latina woman wearing a red headband and aviator sunglasses. She hurried over to them and when Newt saw her, she jumped up and hugged her.

"Auntie Vasquez!" She cried out.

"Ah, how you doing my little _sobrinita?_" Vasquez said and hugged her.

Vasquez then hugged Hicks and gave Ripley a kiss on both cheeks.

"Aw well that's just great man. How come I didn't get such a warm welcome?" Hudson complained.

"Probably cause they don't like to hug clowns." Vasquez remarked and Hicks smirked.

Hudson looked Vasquez over; she had changed as well (with the exception of her signature headband). She had let her hair grow long first of all, and that revealed a natural beauty to Hudson that he had never seen in her before. She wore short shorts and a black leather jacket, and every time she bent over to look through her luggage, Hudson got a healthy view of her backside.

"Vasquez since when did you get h..." Hudson decided to refrain from finishing that sentence, otherwise he'd probably go to this island with a reasonably sized black eye.

Vasquez raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

"You've changed. What happened? Did you finally grow some balls?" She taunted him.

"No... Did you?" Hudson responded with that big grin he was famous for, this comment was met with a solid punch on the shoulder from Vasquez.

Hudson bit his lip, but tried his best not to show the pain. He took his place next to Newt and whispered to her:

"Hey, you can call me Uncle Bill if you want." He offered.

"I think I'll just call you Hudson." Newt said sharply, making everyone laugh except for Hudson.

The five of them stood outside the cafe for several minutes before Hammond finally turned up. He shook all of their hands an led them outside onto the runway, where a de-commissioned military drop-ship was parked. Ripley noticed how it was largely unarmed, which made her nervous at first. She never wanted to do anything with Weyland-Yutani unless she had some form of weapon with her. She also noticed how it had a Weyland badge as well as one that read: _InGen. _They were joined by a lawyer in a suit just before they boarded.

The six of them took their seats inside the rather luxurious drop-ship and it took off. Hicks pulled his slouch hat over his one good eye and tried to get some sleep, but Hudson and Vasquez's constant bickering made that near impossible.

Hudson then changed the topic and started rambling on about this 'Chaos Theory' he had been studying. This caused more argument, this time from Hammond. Hudson then turned to Ripley and Vasquez.

"You guys have heard of the theory before right?" He asked and both Ripley and Vasquez shook their heads.

"C'mon the butterfly effect? Strange attractions?" They both shook their heads again.

"Vasquez I find it hard to believe that you're not familiar with the concept of attraction." Hudson said and Vasquez blushed a little.

Hammond shook his head and turned his head towards the lawyer who had been responsible for recruiting Hudson.

"I bring professionals, you bring a rock star." He said sarcastically and looked out the window of the drop-ship, an Island appeared on the horizon and started to get closer and closer.

"Look, there it is!" Hammond exclaimed excitedly and Ripley looked out of the window.

_**(Jurassic Park Island Theme)**_

She had forgotten the natural beauty of Earth, and now it was all around her as they flew through the beautiful mountains and jungles of Isla Nublar. Magnificent waterfalls also poured down the side of the mountains, everyone gasped in awe when they saw them.

"Honey...I've forgotten..." She mumbled to Hicks and he just nodded.

* * *

**What did you think? The first aliens will be introduced next chapter. Now Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome To Xenomorphic Park

**Thanks for all the reviews people, they're really keeping me going. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. These are two of my favorite movies of all time. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to PM me.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. ISLA NUBLAR**

_(__**Jurassic Park Island Theme)**_

Ripley watched in awe as the drop-ship slowly descended down near a beautiful waterfall. A voice then came over the drop-ship's PA.

"Could everyone please buckle in...There are some strong winds in the area."

Everyone complied and strapped themselves in, except for Hicks who appeared to have two buckles. He tied them together in frustration. The drop-ship lurched about violently as it was rocked by the winds.

"YAHOO!" Hudson yelled out, _Express elevator to hell! _He thought, that was what he used to yell out back when he was in the Marine Corps.

The drop-ship finally descended to a stop on a concrete platform at the bottom of the waterfall. Vasquez stepped out first, and marveled at the natural beauty around her. Her jaw dropped in amazement, which was quite unusual for someone like her. Hicks followed her out and grabbed onto his slouch hat to stop it from being blown away by the swirling winds created by the drop-ship's engines. Eventually everyone was out and Hammond led them to two rather expensive looking Jeeps. As Ripley boarded the Jeep she failed to notice the great _Xenomorphic Park _logo on the door.

Once everyone was in the Jeeps they started off down the jungle trail. They were stopped at huge gate built into an electric fence, Ripley noticed the 10,000 VOLTS sign and several men guarding it with M41As, she all of a sudden had a bad feeling about this place. They opened the gate and let their guests through without question. As they went, most people looked around them and observed the dense jungle but in the back Jeep another matter was being discussed.

"You're sure the twenty miles of perimeter electric fence are in place?" Gennaro asked.

"Yes...and the concrete moats, and the auto sentries. Donald dear boy...relax. Try and enjoy yourself." Hammond said calmly.

"Let's get something straight John, this is not a weekend excursion. Your investors whom I represent are deeply concerned with the park's stability. Twenty-four hours from now if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down John." Gennaro warned.

"Twenty-four hours from now, I'll be accepting your apology." Hammond said confidently as the Jeeps continued on.

They entered huge grassland, and the Jeeps slowed to slowed to a stop.

"Slow down...Stop!" Hammond ordered the driver.

Hicks was peacefully enjoying the relaxing environment and the fresh air when something caught his eye. He stood up in his seat and pulled his hat off, so that he could get a better view. Meanwhile Ripley was examining a piece of resin that she tore off one of the cliff sides while they drove.

"Honey this shouldn't be here...I haven't seen anything like this since LV-426, I mean..." Ripley mumbled but Hicks grabbed her head and twisted it in the direction he was looking; when she was it she also stood up in her seat. Vasquez then saw it too and pulled her glasses off in amazement.

"Mother of God..." Ripley said under her breath.

A huge animal stood not too far away from them, staring at them cautiously. It was absolutely massive, standing several stories high. It had a large, black, patterned head and a long, blade tipped tail. It had a good look at them but then returned to whatever it was doing.

"It's...it's an alien." Hicks stuttered and furiously marched over to Hammond's vehicle.

He grabbed Hammond by the collar of the shirt and forced him against the car by his throat.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU ASSHOLES! How many people need to die before you finally realize that these monsters can't be held? What really appalls me is that you took them to your home planet just to make weapons and endangered everyone." Hicks growled angrily.

Hammond remained calm and spoke carefully.

"We are not who you think we are Mr. Hicks, and this is not for weapons research. It is for something much more peaceful." Hammond said and pulled himself to his feet.

"For centuries mankind has dreamed of meeting life from beyond Earth, and now I give it to them. The animals you see there are harmless, trained from birth not to show aggression to humans. And if you're wondering how we bred them, we did it all artificially. No people were killed in the creation of these magnificent creatures. I brought you here so I could prove the other side of them, and once you of all people had built a respect for them, all people would." Hammond said, then put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

A smaller 'drone' alien appeared from a tree and rushed over to Hammond.

"What are you doing? Don't bring them over here!" Hicks hissed.

"Relax my boy, you'll see what I'm doing." Hammond said and pulled a small piece of meat from the Jeep.

The Xenomorph looked at the meat and hissed. Hammond threw it up into the air and it fell to the ground, right in front of the alien. It sniffed the meat, then the inner mouth popped out and grabbed it. The Xenomorph bounded away with the meat in it's jaws happily.

"How'd you do that?" Hicks said surprised, he had dropped to his knees in shock. He almost been killed by that animal numerous times and this old guy had just tamed one right in front of him.

Ripley rushed over to see if Hicks was all right, then turned towards Hammond and said:

"That was amazing."

Hammond chuckled and gestured to the aliens that were unbothered by the human's presence.

"Mr. Hicks, my dear Dr. Ripley...welcome...to Xenomorphic Park!"

_**(Jurassic Park Main Theme)**_

Everyone watched in awe as the huge aliens started to move away slowly. Even Hudson was impressed. _Woah man, He actually has control of those things...Not bad. _Everyone then got back into their Jeeps and they continued on to the visitor's center.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Don't forget to review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Visitor's Center

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you didn't think the last chapter was too unrealistic, I'll try to explain as much of it as I can along the way. Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, I'm kind of getting bored of my other project. Feel free to PM any ideas**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. VISITOR'S CENTER**

Ripley sat in the jeep stunned, what Hammond had just showed them had gone against all of her experience and research on Xenomorphs. She had seen an entire task force of armed soldiers massacred by the monsters and Hammond was taming them like house cats. She couldn't deny that Hammond's idea had been a good one, people were going to rush over to see the first extra-terrestrial life forms, and once that public awareness was raised on the danger of the animals, it would only attract more stupid thrill seekers. She couldn't help but feel that this was going to end badly again, but Hammond looked like he knew what he was doing.

At least Weyland-Yutani and this 'InGen' company she had heard about on the helicopter was going to make money from putting smiles on people's faces rather than killing them with bio-weapons. One thing was for certain: as safe as this park appeared to be with all of it's state of the art safety systems; Ripley, Hicks, Hudson and Newt wouldn't sleep well that night, and Vasquez...The last time she was afraid of something was when she thought of her being afraid of something, so she'd sleep without problems.

The jeeps slowed to a stop in front of a huge, luxurious looking building. It had two water features running next to the steps, creating a peaceful, tropical atmosphere. Everyone got out of their jeeps and started up the pearly-white stairs, led by Hammond.

He opened the grand doors (Which had pictures of Xenomorphs engraved into it) and strolled inside. Several people were working inside of it, raising banners and painting unfinished walls. There was one huge banner hanging from the roof that read: FROM A WORLD BEYOND EARTH. There were also exoskeletons of Queen Aliens mounted up on stands.

"G'day! G'day all of you!" Hammond cried out in his distinctive Scottish voice.

"Wow...Not bad man." Hudson said, impressed by the luxurious design of the visitor's center.

They started up the varnished wooden stairs and to a theatre room. The theatre was also quite good looking as well; there were red leather seats in a few rows and a massive screen and HD projector in front of them. They took their seats and the projector hummed to life. Hammond stood at the front and waited for an image of him to appear on screen.

"Hello everyone." The image said, Hammond then motioned for them to participate and say hello back. Everyone said hello to the projector quietly and then the image turned to Hammond.

"Hello John." The image of Hammond said to the real one.

"Oh yes, I've got lines don't I?" Hammond said pulled out some palm cards.

"Fine fine, I guess. But how did I get here?" The automated image asked.

"Well I'll show you, but first I need a drop of your blood." Hammond said and pretended to prick the image's finger. The image of Hammond winced in minor pain.

"John that hurt." It said.

"Relax John, it's all part of the miracle of cloning." Hammond said an immediately more images of himself started to appear behind the first.

Ripley, Hicks and Hudson looked at each other.

"Where the hell would they get alien blood? They bleed acid don't they?" Hudson asked and Hicks nodded.

"Yeah, which makes me wonder where they go to get it and what measures they go to." Hicks said.

A cartoonish image of a DNA strand then appeared on the screen and started to teach everyone about the process of cloning in a childish way.

"_DNA strands like me, are the building blocks of life. All animals have DNA...Even Aliens! Now we can't get Alien blood (which is what we'd normally use to clone) because they have a nasty habit of bleeding highly corrosive acid. So to get our DNA we had to go all the way to their home turf: LV-426. We took samples from Xenomorph eggs and then bingo...Alien DNA! InGen's thinking machines and super-computers broke down the strand in minutes...and then we can make a baby alien. To remove the alien's nasty habits of being born by bursting out people's chests, we bred them in artificial material, mostly carbon fiber and foam. That way, they don't develop a taste for human flesh early and we can control them much easier."_

The cartoon image of the DNA strand rambled on and Ripley thought: _So that's how he managed to tame them. It's the early experience with human flesh that gives them the bloodlust; I guess that explains a lot._

The movie then came to an end and Hammond pressed a button on a remote. Braces then came down and restrained them for a ride-like tour. The theatre room slid past windows, each with something interesting inside it. They slowly rolled past nurseries, armories and other relevant places with the cartoonish voice telling them a bit about each one as they went. They eventually came across white room with geneticists working in it.

"_As you can see, this is our hatchery and you might see some unfertilized alien eggs and the artificial chestburster slabs." _

Ripley wanted to see that closer up but the safety brace held her back.

"Hey can't we see the artificial chestburster slabs?" She asked.

"Yeah can't you stop this thing?" Hicks asked.

"I'm sorry guys...It's kind of a ride." Hammond said.

They ignored him and prepared to push the brace off manually so they could get a look.

"One…two...three." Hicks said forced the braces off with everyone else.

They then started to make their way to the door, and Hammond followed. _Feisty group eh John? At least they seem impressed._

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Warriors

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'll be answering any questions or concerns you might have.**

**Vixen in Violet: Yeah I know, I tried to make them as suspicious as possible but I didn't want to stray too far from the JP storyline. Thanks btw :)**

**IrationalFear: I'll try my best not to kill both of them off, but I reckon one of them has to go. And yeah I did think about making Newt say that but I figured she's meant to be a teen in this story and probably wouldn't talk like that anymore**

**That nerd next Door: Pet Alien? I'd love to see how that works out for you. Thanks for your reviews by the way and if you got any more ideas I'd like to hear 'em :)**

**NiniNogginHead: Thanks! I actually thought of this when I had a dream (More like a nightmare in the end) and figured they'd go well together**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7. WARRIORS**

Hammond led his guests down into the hatchery they had all been dying to see. The room was completely white and most of the people that were working there were also dressed in white. Hicks was astonished at the organization of the place, and some of the strange technology.

Hammond walked over to a tall Asian man who was scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"Hello Dr. Wu." Hammond said politely. The man turned his head and smiled.

"Good day sir, I see you brought our guests." Wu said, gesturing to Hicks, Ripley, Vasquez, Hudson, Newt and Gennaro.

"Yes, they wanted to come and see the artificial chestburster slabs, is that okay with you?" Hammond asked and Wu nodded.

"Sure, as long as they don't touch anything." Wu said led them over to a heated table with four white slabs of carbon fiber and other material.

"You were probably told about what these were made of so I won't bother explaining. Each of these units is injected with just the right amount of nutrients for the Xeno to be born healthy, they were originally made to replicate a human chest but we figured that would only encourage aggressive behavior towards humans, so we changed the design. The early encounter with human flesh is what gave the aliens their original bloodlust for humans, they feed on the insides and after their born, they will recognize that humans are prey because that's what they fed on." Wu educated them.

Hicks noticed one of the slabs start to move. Something was poking the top of it from the inside, causing it to stretch. He pointed at it and looked at Wu, whose face lit up in excitement when he saw it.

"Perfect timing, I was hoping they'd hatch before I had to go to the drop-ship." He said and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

The eight of them crowded around the slab in amazement. Suddenly a small spike penetrated the top of the slab and then retracted.

"Come on, come on little one..." Hammond encouraged the baby alien.

The tiny strips of soft carbon fiber started to peel away next to the hole and a tiny face appeared in it.

"That's right...you've almost got it... Just push!" Hammond whispered, slowly the alien started to break out of the slab and feebly pushed the fragments of material away with its tiny hands.

"There you are...there you are!" Hammond said enthusiastically and started to peel the bits of carbon fiber of the alien's tiny face. Hicks was amazed, as much as he hated to admit it, this little animal was actually pretty cute.

"They form a connection to the first creature they come in contact with when they're born...That's why I've been present for the birth of every single animal on this island." Hammond told them and stroked the alien's patterned head with a gloved hand.

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild man." Hudson said.

"Actually they can't breed in the wild." Wu said and Hudson raised and eyebrow.

"All the drones in Xenomorphic Park are female. The queen relies on male drones to mate with her to get eggs, and there are none. We've genetically engineered them that way." Wu said.

"How do you know they're all female? Does somebody go out into the park and pull up all of their skirts?" Hudson asked.

"No we just engineer them all female, its really not that difficult. We just need to give them an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to make them male, but we simply deny them that. There's no unauthorized breeding in Xenomorphic Park." Wu told them.

Hudson got up off of his chair.

"Listen man, I don't mean any offense or anything but here's the thing. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us is that life will not be contained, life breaks free, expands to new places painfully even dangerously, but there it is." Hudson said and Wu raised an eyebrow.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of female animals...will breed?" Wu asked.

"No...But life finds a way." Hudson said deeply.

"Probably some of that bullshit Chaos theory you were going on about on the drop-ship." Vasquez said sarcastically and Hudson rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hammond had given everybody a pair of rubber gloves and was passing the baby Xenomorph around. It eventually got to Hicks and he held it cautiously. He examined it and the markings on it's head seemed awfully familiar.

"What type of Xeno is this?" He asked, concerned.

"It's a Warrior type." Wu said and Hicks glared at him; Warrior aliens had been the type responsible for massacring the majority of his platoon years earlier. He knew them to be extremely vicious and aggressive.

"You bred warriors?"

Wu nodded and got back to his clipboard.

"We did breed them, and nasty buggers they are indeed. Unlike most of the others, they kept their aggressive nature even after we bred them artificially, like the standard Queen. We keep them down in a holding pen on the other side of the compound, you can see them if you like." Hammond offered.

Hicks held his head, the distant screaming of his men, bursts of gunfire, and the blood-curdling shrieks of the warrior aliens rang in his ears. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to forget the horrific memories but when he did, he started to have flashbacks. He breathed heavily and tried to pull himself together.

"You okay honey?" Ripley asked him and Hicks nodded weakly.

Hammond led them outside of the visitor's center and to a huge concrete holding pen. Huge electric fences surrounded it and a tower with guards and snipers watched on next to it. The actual pen itself was even covered by an small wire roof; also electrified.

A huge crane holding a cow then started to move, and it dangled the cow over the holding pen roof.

"What are they doing?" Hicks asked Hammond.

"Feeding them." Hammond said calmly.

The crane then started to lower the cow, which mooed in fear. The electric gate to the top of the pen retracted and the cow was put down into it. Hicks rushed up to the observation platform and watched on. As soon as the cow hit the ground, Hicks heard loud footsteps rushing in from inside the enclosure. The cow was suddenly yanked away and the chilling cry of the warrior alien was heard.

Hicks struggled to see what was going on, because it happened so fast. He watched as the warriors gruesomely tore the cow apart and made loud, frightening noises as they did so. Newt was also watching on and rushed away so she could vomit at what she had just seen. Vasquez, as tough as she was, also raised her eyebrows in horror and disgust. Hicks started to pant again as he started to imagine his soldiers being down there in place of the cow. _How can God make creatures like that? _He thought.

The crane slowly started to lift out of the pen, and instead of the usual blue cloth that was meant to be on the end of it; was a shredded piece of material soaked in blood.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review any ideas or opinions you might have**


	8. Chapter 8 Tour Program

**Sorry its taking me so long to upload these, I'm doing my best to do one a day. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And thanks for the reviews so far. If you have any ideas or opinions you can leave em in the reviews or PM me.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8. TOUR PROGRAM**

Hicks wiped the sweat off of his forehead and turned to Hammond who was looking at him solemnly. Hicks just didn't know what to say, they were containing the most dangerous animals known to man and he had seen first hand what they were capable of.

"I told ye they were nasty bastards." Hammond said and looked at the shredded, blood soaked cloth.

"They should all be destroyed." Another man added, he wore a khaki Xenomorphic Park uniform and a slouch hat similar to Hicks. Hammond smiled and introduced him to his guests.

"Ah, this is Robert Muldoon my game warden. Bit of an alarmist I'm afraid but knows more about Warrior xenos than anyone else here, and he's the only man they fear." Hammond said and Hicks shook his hand.

Muldoon leaned against the concrete barrier fearlessly and started answering any questions Hammond's guests might have.

"Are they fast for a biped?" Hicks asked.

"Oh yeah, they could do fifty maybe even sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open." Muldoon answered and Ripley gulped.

"How smart are they?" Ripley asked.

"Extremely intelligent, even problem solving. Especially the big one, when she looks at you can tell she's working things out. When she came in she took over the pack and killed all but two of the others, then she had them all attacking the fences." Muldoon said.

"The fences are electrified aren't they?" Hicks pointed out.

"Yes but they'll never attack the same place twice...They remember. They were testing the fence for weaknesses systematically. It's because of that sort of aggression we have to feed them like this." Muldoon told them.

"Okay I think that'll be enough questions for now, your tour cars are expected to be here in five minutes so I must insist that we get moving." Hammond said as he looked at his watch.

Everyone followed him back to the visitor's center and found a twelve-year-old boy waiting for them there next to the tour cars, with a large book in his hands. When he saw Hammond he rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Grandpa!" He cried out.

"Timmy my boy!" Hammond said and hugged him back.

Hicks didn't like the idea of any more kids on this trip, he already had his adopted daughter 'Newt' with him and that was enough of a responsibility. Hammond really shouldn't have brought his grandson over to a place like this, had Hicks known that the park was going to be filled with aliens he wouldn't have allowed Newt to come. When the boy saw Hicks he ran up to him and showed him his book. As it turned out it was the book Hicks had written about his experiences on LV-426.

"I read your book Mr. Hicks." He said enthusiastically.

"Well...That's great." He said and tried to get into one of the tour cars but Tim followed him in and sat next to him.

"Are you sure they're that scary? Cause they looked friendly to me, Dr. Wu even let me pet one of the baby ones." Tim said and Hicks rolled his eyes. Hicks got out of the car and started on his way to the next one, but Tim followed him again asking lots of annoying questions.

"Is it true they took down a drop-ship? Is it true you got to fire a pulse rifle? How many Xenos did you kill? How did you fall for Ripley? How did you get that eye patch?" Tim rambled on and Hicks started to get really annoyed with all of his questions.

"Tim, which car were you planning on?" Hicks asked so he could sit in the opposite one.

"Whichever one you were." Tim said.

Hicks made sure he sat down in the first car and buckled in, then slammed the door shut on him so he couldn't follow him again. He saw Ripley laughing her head off in the front seat of the second car. Hicks shook his head and was then approached by Newt.

"Can I ride with you dad?" She asked.

"Why don't you go make friends with Tim over there, I'm sure he'd love to talk to you. He seems like a nice kid." Hicks suggested. He was deliberately trying to occupy Tim with somebody else who encountered the animals so he could stay out of his face.

"Okay...I guess." Newt said and shrugged.

Hicks then walked over to the second car and admired it. It was a 2179 Land Rover Discovery, painted up in the park's colors. It also had a front mounted crash bar, winch and fog-lights. The inside was impressive too, it had brand new leather seating and several other luxurious features such as touch scree TVs on the back of seats that would give information about each animal as they passed its enclosure, cup-holders and drinks, park maps and other safety equipment in the back.

He took his place in the back seat next to Hudson and Hammond walked over to the car's window.

"These will be your transports for the afternoon and aren't they glorious? Spared no expense. Anyway they will take you on a tour around the park on this track in the middle of the road, and that screen there will give you a little background info on each type of alien...Oh, and enjoy yourself!" Hammond said enthusiastically.

Hammond then turned and hobbled up the stairs to the visitor's center. Hicks watched him go and sighed. Hammond made his way down to sub-level one where their control center was. He walked in and made his way down to the main area, which was filled with experts. These included: Game Warden Robert Muldoon, Head Engineer Ray Arnold and Head of I.T and automation Dennis Nedry.

"Ray...Start the tour program." Hammond ordered.

Arnold was an African-American man in his late forties and was one of the most respected men on the entire island. He was almost never seen without a cigarette in his mouth. He turned towards a computer and clicked the _INITIATE TOUR PROGRAM _button.

"Hold onto your butts..." He remarked as he started the tour.

He watched from a security screen as the cars started to roll way from the visitor's center and down the tour road. Hammond exhaled in relief as he watched them go. _Please go well. _He thought.

* * *

**What do you think? Next chapter will probably be the tour scene and when we get introduced to Nedry, after that it's the sick triceratops scene (but it won't be a triceratops) Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Tour Around XP

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review at the end**

**Dr1ft3r0l: Of course it won't end well. There's no such thing as an Alien movie with a happy ending. I'll explain the breeding issue in the eggshell scene.**

**Vixen in Violet: Thanks!**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9. TOUR AROUND XENOMORPHIC PARK**

Hicks felt the car jolt and start its way around the park. He sat back in his chair and twiddled his thumbs anxiously. He didn't know whether to feel excited or scared, he had seen what these animals could do and was just reminded of it ten minutes ago. But Hammond insisted that they see the other the side of the aliens on the tour as well. Hammond had proved to him that he could indeed tame some of them, but that wasn't enough for Hicks. He and Ripley still had nightmares about LV-426 and didn't want them to come true yet again, even though Hammond's safety measures were impressive.

The cars cruised through the jungle and approached a huge wooden gate with flaming torches on each side of it. It had a sign reading: XENOMORPHIC PARK in a huge red and yellow font. Hicks looked up at the impressive gate in awe, however he still thought the style didn't suit it. They should have chosen a more sci-fi themed entrance instead of the adventure themed one. After all, they had a park that sported aliens, not dinosaurs.

"Huh. What have they got in there? King Kong?" Hudson joked as the gate opened slowly.

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Xenomorphic Park." _The automated voice said.

_Back at XP control center_

Mr. Arnold stared at his computer screen and sighed. He scribbled down yet another problem and swiveled his chair around to look at Hammond.

"The vehicle headlights are meant to be powered by the electric track but their running off car batteries. That's item 151 on today's glitch list...We've got all the problems of a major theme park and our computers aren't even on their feet yet." He complained.

Hammond had heard enough and turned to his head of computing and automation Dennis Nedry, who was also working behind a computer and a messy workstation. Hammond had had just about enough of Nedry's bullshit. Not only was he a lazy and sloppy bastard, but also he was insolent and only seemed to care about money. He also seemed to be acting very strangely since he had gotten back from LV-426. He stormed over Nedry's workstation and growled at him.

"Dennis, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?" Hammond said angrily.

The fat man just laughed and swiveled around in his office chair to face him.

"I'm totally unappreciated in my time here, Christ I prefer doing the mining automation on LV-426. You think this kind of automation is easy? Or cheap?" He said rudely as he sipped a Dr. Pepper.

"Do you know anyone else that can run eight network systems and debug two million lines of code. Because if you do I'd love to see them try." He continued and turned back to his computer.

"I'm sorry about your problems Dennis, but they are your problems." Hammond argued.

"You're absolutely right John, everything's my problem." Nedry said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to get drawn into another financial debate with you Dennis, I really will not." Hammond said and started back towards Muldoon and Arnold.

"Hardly been a debate at all..." Nedry said under his breath and Hammond turned to face him angrily again.

"I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them." Hammond said deeply and walked away again.

"Thanks Dad." Nedry said sarcastically and Hammond ignored him.

_Back in the tour cars_

They had been driving for a few minutes now, enjoying the scenery and finally approached an enclosure. Everyone turned around in their seats and looked out of the window, excited.

"_If you look to the right, you'll see a group of the first aliens on our tour; called: 'Runners' These Xenomorphs are smaller than ordinary ones and generally have a quadrupedal stance and smooth head. We now know that the Runner has the unusual ability of spitting its corrosive blood. It normally goes for eyes causing blindness and eventually paralysis to its pray. This makes the runner a beautiful but deadly addition to the creatures at Xenomorphic Park." _The tour voice said.

Hicks looked out of the window and into the jungle, and saw nothing but trees and the electric fences. There was a sign on the fence that told guests to roll their windows up as they passed the enclosure, due to their ability to spit their blood. Hicks continued to look through the trees but saw no sign of any runners.

"Dwayne where are they?" Ripley asked him, disappointed. She had only head rumors about this type of alien.

Hicks just shook his head and sat back down on his seat normally.

_Back at the control center_

Arnold and Nedry had been bickering furiously for the last few minutes while Muldoon had been watching the tour from a security screen; he noticed they were starting to approach the Queen paddock.

"Quiet all of you." Muldoon snapped.

"They're approaching the Queen paddock."

Meanwhile the tour cars pulled to a halt outside of the Queen Xenomorph's paddock. Everyone jumped out of their seats again and looked out of the window to see nothing yet again. Hicks noticed the taller fencing and the 10,000 VOLTS sign on it.

"_If you look to the right again you will see the most feared of all the Xenomorphs: The Queen. Standing over eighteen feet tall, we now know that The Queen's vision is based on movement, but other than that it has excellent depth perception and hence good eyesight. The Queen, along with the warrior is the one of the only types of aliens to keep its aggressive nature after the artificial birth..." _The voice rambled on, but no one was listening, as they were all looking for the Queen in the dense jungle.

Arnold's voice on the radio then spoke.

"Just hang on, we'll try and lure her out. She's a little shy. " Arnold said and immediately a platform with a live goat on it rose from the ground. The goat moaned in fear and paced back and forth.

_A shy Xeno? Now I've seen it all. _Vasquez thought and put her sunglasses back on.

* * *

**What do you think? Don't forget to review, anonymous reviews accepted.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sick Crusher

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, I was working on a little one-shotter instead. I hope that you enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to PM them to me.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10. SICK CRUSHER**

Everyone waited anxiously for the queen to show herself, but she never did. Hudson sighed in disappointment and slumped back down onto his seat. Meanwhile Newt and Tim waited in the other car with Gennaro. Newt gasped when she saw the goat appear for the Queen.

"She's not going to eat the goat is she?" Newt asked, she didn't want to throw up again.

"Excellent..." Tim commented.

"What's the matter kid? Never had lamb chops?" Gennaro said sarcastically.

"I happen to be vegetarian." Newt said and sat back down in her seat normally.

Eventually everyone got tired of waiting and Arnold had no choice but to make the tour move on. Hicks sighed as he felt the cars start to move again. Meanwhile Hudson had reached up and was talking to the security camera.

"Hey Mr. Hammond! I do expect that actually have some aliens on your alien tour right?" Hudson said sarcastically and breathed on the lens so it would fog up. Meanwhile Hammond had been watching the whole thing from a security screen. _I really hate that man. _Hammond thought about Hudson.

Hudson then sat back down on his seat next to Vasquez and started rambling on about his chaos theory again.

"You see the queen doesn't follow any park schedule or anything like that, the essence of chaos..." Hudson started drumming a rock tune on his knees as he spoke.

"I'm still not clear on this Chaos theory of yours..." Ripley said to him from the front seat.

"Oh it simply outlines the unpredictability of complex systems like this park. The shorthand is the butterfly effect." Hudson said while Vasquez just shook her head.

"Bullshit...bullshit...bullshit." Vasquez whispered under her breath and Hudson glared at her.

"Here I'll give you an example, pass me that glass of water of there will you?" Hudson said and dipped his finger in the water.

"Vasquez give me your hand." He said.

"Why my hand?" Vasquez complained.

"Because I want to show Ripley something and you're the only one here who I'm certain has never touched a man's dick." Hudson joked and grabbed her hand.

"Now Ripley I'm going to put a drop of water on Vasquez's hand, which way do you think it'll roll off?" Hudson asked Ripley and she motioned to the right.

Hudson put a drop of water on Vasquez's hand and it slowly rolled off the front. He then looked up at Ripley.

"Okay so you saw that right? Now I'm going to do that in the same place again, which way will it roll off?" Hudson asked again.

"Same way." She said and Hudson put the drop of water on Vasquez's hand again, but this time it rolled off to the left.

"You see? It's unpredictability. Tiny variations, such as the hairs on her hand or slight imperfections in the skin..." Hudson started but Vasquez cut him off.

"Imperfections in the skin?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Aw c'mon Jen you know I didn't mean it like that!" Hudson said but Vasquez's fist still rammed into his stomach, winding him.

Meanwhile Hicks had noticed something strange in the long grass next to them and jumped out of the moving car to get a better look. Hudson pointed at him.

"You see what I mean? Nobody could have predicted that Hicks would just jump out of a moving vehicle." He explained but Ripley was more concerned with what Hicks was doing. She jumped out of the car after him.

"Dwayne what are you doing?" She called out after him; Vasquez soon followed her out as well.

"And there's another example...Now here I am by myself in the car...Talking to myself." Hudson said to no one and sighed.

Meanwhile at the control center Muldoon had noticed they had gotten out of the cars.

"I've told you how many times...We need locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors! Ray stop the tour for the moment." He said and Arnold stopped the tour program from his computer while their guests were sidetracked.

Hicks pushed the long grass out of his way and continued towards what he had seen. He noticed everyone else had gotten out of the cars and were following him; including the kids. Tim ran up next to him and started rambling on again.

"Hey Mr. Hicks you never answered my question before...Anyway I read your book and my teacher told me that..." Tim started and Hicks rolled his eyes. _Great, here we go again. _He thought as Tim spoke. Tim continued to follow him through the grass and pester him.

"Wait...everyone stay here." Hicks suddenly said and pushed through the grass alone. Tim eventually got fed up of waiting and followed him out, Ripley tried to restrain him but it was no use.

Hick carefully entered a clearing and what he saw astonished him, a huge four-legged Xenomorph lay on the ground, groaning. A man with an XP uniform was attending to it when he saw Hicks. Hicks had never seen this kind of alien before, and it was as big as a rhino.

"It's okay...She's sick." The man said and Hicks cautiously approached, the pattern on its huge armored head was extremely beautiful, as if some indigenous carpenter had done it.

Hicks gently placed his hand on the huge animal's head and stroked it; it was unusually warm. He couldn't help but smile, as scary it was it was still very majestic.

"What type is this one?" He asked.

"It's a crusher type, they're pretty rare and they're definitely my favorite." The vet said and let Hicks pat it. Hicks had never heard of that type, but from what he could see it was big, tough and that massive crest on its head looked to be for charging things.

The alien moaned on the ground and breathed heavily. _Wow. _Hicks thought as he rubbed it's head. Eventually everyone else caught up with him, and Tim showed no fear in confidently patting the magnificent animal. Even Ripley thought it was amazing, maybe it was experiences like these that would slowly take away her nightmares about Xenomorphs. She couldn't deny that this animal was definitely different to the nasty, slimy monsters she had previously encounters; in a good way. This actually looked like a genuine animal rather than something from a nightmare.

She put her hand on the Crusher's belly and felt it rise and fall as it breathed. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the it and asked the man who attended to it; his name was Dr. Harding.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked him.

"We're not sure, Hammond told me that you were biologist so maybe you could help?" Harding asked.

"Sure, can I see her droppings? Maybe it has something to do with what she's eating." Ripley suggested and Harding handed her a pair of rubber gloves.

_Who would have thought I'm actually trying to do something to save a xeno's life rather than take it. _Ripley thought as Harding led her to two huge piles of brown excrement.

"That's one big pile of shit." Hudson exclaimed in amazement.

Ripley stuck her gloved hand into the dropping and began searching for chunks of food that may have been responsible for the crusher's sickness. Hudson scrunched up his nose in disgust and looked away as Ripley worked.

"You will remember to wash your hands before eat anything man." Hudson said and turned to Hicks, who wasn't impressed either.

"She's tenacious." He said and Hicks nodded.

"You have no idea." Hicks agreed and looked at his wife helping the alien vet. She was the last person he would have expected to help him.

_Meanwhile at the command center_

Muldoon, Arnold and Hammond were all crowded around their weather radar. They had just received a phone call that a large tropical storm was headed towards the island. Muldoon tried to reassure Hammond, who was disappointed because his first tour might have to be cut short. _What a way to start off, two no shows and one sick crusher. Now we might have to cut the tour short._

"I'll keep an eye on this storm, it may swing south like the last one but we can't be sure. We may have to cut the tour short I'm afraid." He said and walked away from the radar screen.

Hammond sighed and walked away by himself.

"DAMN!" He shouted in frustration. He had put so much effort into trying to impress his first guests, but nature had decided to ruin it for him. The aliens wouldn't show themselves and now a huge storm was headed their way.

Back at the site of the sick crusher, Hicks heard lightening crack above him and thunder roll. _A storm? Where'd that come from? _He thought and put his slouch hat back on. He tapped Ripley on the shoulder and flicked his head in the direction of the tour cars.

"I'll think stay with Dr. Harding if that's okay." She said and turned towards Harding.

"Sure, I'll drive her back to the visitor's center when we're done." Harding said.

"I'll stay too, I don't think we're going to be missing a lot anyway." Vasquez said and leant against Harding's jeep.

Hudson then turned to Hicks and sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy." He said and started back towards the Land Rover.

"I guess it is."

Hicks, Hudson, Gennaro, Newt and Tim all got back into their cars and they started their way back to the visitor's center because of the storm.

* * *

**What do you think? The chapter after next will be the famous T-rex/Queen breakout and I'm really looking forward to writing it. Now Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Raising Hell

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I was working on my other story. So this is also a famous scene, but not as famous as the next one. Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM them to me. :)**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11. RAISING HELL**

Dennis Nedry had just gotten off the phone with his contact on the staff drop-ship, and things were starting to get difficult for him now that there was a major storm headed their way. Most of the staff on the island were leaving early because of the storm, and that was well before his eighteen minute window. He had eighteen minutes to execute 'white rabbit' (The virus that shut down all of the security systems and power in Xenomorphic Park), steal the embryos he needed and to get off the island before all hell broke loose. The best part of the plan was that no one would ever know it was him, the security cameras would shut down before he stole the embryos. And once the disaster on XP was complete, Weyland-Yutani would go bankrupt. Then he would be free make all the money he wanted at Biosyn.

Nedry noticed how everyone had either left for the drop-ship or was occupied with Arnold and Muldoon. He took his opportunity, he synchronized his watch with the 'white rabbit' timer and clicked _execute_. He now had eighteen minutes before the fences shut off and to get to the last flight back to the mainland. He picked up the Barbasol can and made his way to Arnold and Muldoon. _Shit, what am I meant to say? _He thought, he knew what he was doing might cause a few deaths in a worst-case scenario and was having problems hiding it.

"Does anyone want a soda or something? I'm going downstairs to the vending machines and I thought you guys might want something." He stuttered and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Arnold raised and eyebrow in suspicion; something was obviously bothering him, and he was never usually nice to anyone so that was weird as well.

"No we're alright." Arnold said and turned back to his computer.

"Oh, and I finished debugging the phones for you. I think I should also tell you I came across a glitch and the system might compile in eighteen minutes, so some of the minor security systems might go on and off but it's nothing to worry about it's just a little glitch." Nedry said quickly and hurried out the door nervously.

He hurried down the corridor, past the labs and finally came across what he was looking for: The embryo cold storage. He peered around the corner and saw the security camera turn to face him. _Come on, the security cams should have shut off by now. _He thought and checked his watch; five more seconds. Sure enough he heard a beep and security lock on the door retracted, and the security camera's shutters closed. He hurried into the freezing cold room and opened the two large, circular fridges that contained the valuable embryos. He then opened his Barbasol can and started to place the yellow tubes inside the tiny canisters.

_Drone? Check. Warrior? Check. Crusher? Check. Runner? Check. Praetorian? Check. Queen mother? Check. Face hugger? Check...Queen? Check. _Nedry thought as he labeled each of tubed in the canister. He checked them all one last time before screwing the can shut and leaving the room.

Meanwhile at control center a warning popped up on Arnold's screen, informing him of the minor security systems shut down. He looked at the screen in confusion and turned to Muldoon.

"That's odd...All of the security systems have shut down." Arnold said to him. It wasn't that much of a problem because there was hardly anyone left on the island, other than Hammond, the guests and themselves. What was there to steal anyway?

"Well Nedry did say some of the systems would shut off didn't he?" Muldoon pointed out and sat down next to him; he could start to hear the crackle of thunder outside and rain starting to pour down on the roof.

_15 minutes later_

Nedry had taken off like a bat out of hell, and didn't look back. He clutched the Barbasol can with one hand as he drove furiously towards the drop-ship landing pad. That can was ticket to wealth. He drove on until he felt he had finally gotten lost, he had passed the East Dock sign five times so he decided to turn a different way. Due to the rain and low visibility he failed to see a turn a head of him and slammed on the breaks, but the road was wet and the car skidded through the fence and hung over a small slope. _Great. _He thought and put the car into reverse, he stamped his foot down on the accelerator but the back wheel just spun in the mud.

Nedry jumped out of the car into the pouring rain, and saw that the back wheels were slightly suspended off the ground and the car was tilted ever slow slightly over the bank. _You've got a problem Dennis. _He thought to himself, he had to hurry up and find a way to get the jeep back on the road as it was only a matter of minutes before the fences shut off. And then there was getting to the drop-ship in time.

_A few minutes later_

Warnings flashed all over Arnold's screen and he turned to face his computer. His jaw dropped as he saw all the fence statuses go to _Negative _written in a bright red color. He typed desperately and tried to think of something to do.

"What the hell...what the hell...what the hell." He murmured and Muldoon and Hammond turned to him.

"What is it?" Muldoon asked.

"Fences are failing all over the park." He reported and Hammond's eyes opened wide.

"Find Nedry...Check the vending machines!" He commanded and Muldoon rushed down there. _Oh dear, and I thought my first tour was bad before. _Hammond thought and feared that his grandson might be in danger.

"Call the drop-ship, tell them to stick around a little longer." Hammond ordered and Arnold scooped up the phone, dialed in a number and waited. Nothing.

"Phones are out too. I think the whole main system is fucked." Arnold said slumped down into his chair.

"Where did the tour vehicles stop?" He asked and looked at Arnold in fear.

_A few minutes earlier_

Hicks and Hudson had been in the car alone together for quite some time now and were catching up after a while. They relaxed in the car as they started to approach the queen paddock while the rain poured down on the windscreen.

"So you and Ripley are married now right?" Hudson said and offered Hicks some scotch from his flask that he refused.

"Yeah, for the last three years now." Hicks said and showed Hudson his left hand with a wedding ring on it.

"What about you? You got a girl?" Hicks asked.

"Occasionally...I'm always on the look out for a future ex- Mrs. Hudson." Hudson joked and chuckled a little.

"By the way...Vasquez...She's not like available is she?" Hudson asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"How would I know? But she's looking good so I doubt it...You're seriously not thinking of..." Hicks started but Hudson cut him off.

"Yeah I know...Stupid idea." Hudson admitted.

All of a sudden they felt their car slow to a stop, and the touch screen and the car's headlights all shut off.

"Hey what did I touch?" Hicks asked and threw his hands up in the air as if he did something.

"You didn't touch anything we stopped..." Hudson said and looked out of the window, alarmed.

The car in front of them had stopped as well and the power lights on the queen's electric fence had just suddenly flickered off...

* * *

**How was that? I'm sorry it ended on a cliff-hanger but I wanted to build tension for the next chapter. Next chapter will be the famous breakout and I can assure you it will kick ass. Now Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Stay Absolutely Still

**So this is the famous breakout scene, it's kind of split into two parts. This is the first and the actual breakout, and the next chapter will be all the carnage. Thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions or ideas don't hesitate to PM me. Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Dr1ft30l: Thanks for the quote :) I was quite literally about to forget to make him say that.**

**Cheers: bullittstang6897**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12. STAY ABSOLUTELY STILL...**

Newt relaxed in the car comfortably, but she wondered why it had stopped. _Why aren't we moving? _She thought and noticed how the lights in the car had turned off. Gennaro was sleeping in the seat in front of her and Tim...She didn't know where he was. She looked around desperately but saw no sign of him, when suddenly something behind her grabbed her shoulder. Newt screamed in terror but then saw it was just Tim wearing a Xenomorph souvenir mask. Tim laughed his head off and sat back down.

"Boo!" He exclaimed through giggles. Newt rolled her eyes and gently hit him; he had been rummaging through the box of park merchandise in the back ever since the cars had stopped.

Tim then put the mask away and pulled out something a bit more useful: A pair of themed night vision goggles. He showed them to Newt and fiddled with them happily.

"Where did you get those?" Gennaro asked, now awake due to Tim scaring Newt.

"In the box in the back seat." Tim said and admired them.

"Are they heavy?" Gennaro questioned him.

"Yeah."

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." Gennaro said sharply and got back to resting in the front seat.

Tim ignored him and looked out the window with them, all he could see through the rain was the goat bleating in fear on the other side of the fence and Hick and Hudson talking in the car behind them. He zoomed in on them.

Meanwhile in the other car, Hudson was a little alarmed and spoke nervously.

"Why don't you go see if the kids are okay?" He suggested and Hicks raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Kids get scared." Hudson said quietly.

"What's there to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup with the power..." Hicks started.

"I didn't say I was scared." Hudson mumbled.

"I didn't say you were scared."

"I know." Hudson said, obviously on edge.

Meanwhile in the other car, Tim was jumping from window to window using his night vision goggles. He jumped into the back seat and looked outside.

"Don't scare me." Newt snapped and Tim rolled his eyes.

He looked out the window and saw the goat again, pacing unusually quickly and moaning in terror. _Neat. _Tim thought and then felt something. _THUMP! _

That wasn't the sound of thunder, but of an impact tremor. He put the goggles down and his eyes opened wide. _THUMP! _There it was again. _What the heck is that? _He thought and climbed back onto the middle row where Newt was. She was fanning herself with her hat but Tim stopped her.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered and Newt stopped moving, trying to see what he was talking about. Sure enough they felt and heard the _THUMP...THUMP...THUMP! _

It was loud and noticeable now to wake up Gennaro, who looked around in fright. Tim pointed to the two glasses of water on the dashboard with a shivering hand. Each time the _THUMP! _sound rang out, the water's surface rippled.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." Gennaro said quietly.

Tim then used his goggles to look out the window again, but this time the goat was nowhere to be seen. The shredded tether rope just blew around in the wind and rain. Newt and Tim breathed heavily in terror.

"Where's the goat?" Newt asked desperately.

Suddenly a chunk of bloody meat was flung against the window and everyone jumped back in fright. It was the leg of a goat. Newt gasped and looked up. The head of the Queen alien stuck out of the jungle, chewing its food. It swallowed its prey then turned to face the tour cars. Gennaro saw how the Queen's hand was resting against the electric fence, not being zapped. _The fences aren't working, she can get out when ever she likes. _

"Oh Jesus..." Gennaro panted and knocked the door to the Land Rover open. He then sprinted away from the enclosure through the rain and into the toilet block nearby. He locked himself in a cubicle and started praying.

"Where does he think he's going?" Hicks asked Hudson in the other vehicle

"When you got to go you got to go." Hudson said casually.

"He left us...he left us!" Newt stuttered in fear. A loud _TWANG! _sound then broke out.

The Queen had slashed the thick fence wires with her tail and the fence groaned, eventually she slashed through the last of the wires as thunder cracked; disguising her booming footsteps. She stepped out of her enclosure and onto the middle of the road; right between the two tour cars.

"_EERAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" _She roared and continued to walk forward.

In the other car Hudson and Hicks had been watching the whole thing and trembled in his seat; The Queen was out.

"Holy shit...I fuckin' knew this was gonna happen...It's game over man...Game Over!" Hudson whined in his seat and shook his head in disbelief; and in fear.

"Shut up Hudson...Just keep absolutely still...Her vision's based on movement." Hicks hissed to him and sat as still as a statue. Hudson composed himself and did the same.

The Queen thumped her way past them, but then turned to examine the car. She sniffed it cautiously and growled; she knew there was some sort of prey in there. But where? She had lost them in their stillness. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Just keep it together man and you'll get though this...You've survived before and you'll do it again. Hell, I haven't even asked out Vasquez yet! _Hudson thought and tried his best to refrain from trembling.

Back in the kids car Newt saw the Queen looking over her father's car. _No...Dad! I've got to do something..._She thought and reached for a flashlight in the emergency kit. She switched it on and shined it in the queen's direction.

Meanwhile, the Queen was about to get bored of looking for Hicks and Hudson. It hissed and was about to turn back towards her enclosure but something caught her attention: a light pointed at her shining from the other car. It turned away from Hicks' car and stomped its way over to Newt's. _Turn the light off...turn the light off. _He thought as the Queen walked away from them. Hudson exhaled in relief; but the encounter wasn't over yet.

"TURN THE LIGHT OFF!" Tim shrieked at Newt, who couldn't seem to move.

"Sorry..." She mumbled as the Queen looked inside the car. They all froze, not because it was the safest thing to do, but because they were frozen in terror.

Tim then broke the stillness so he could close the door that Gennaro had left open. When he shut it, the Queen turned her head in his direction; startled. She lowered her head and Tim saw her razor sharp teeth, covered in drool. She cocked her patterned head; trying to figure out how to find the boy that she just saw move.

"_EEEERRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" _The Queen shrieked extremely loudly, and sure enough Tim and Newt clapped their hands over their ears from the deafening sound, revealing to the Queen their location.

* * *

**How was that? All the carnage will be next chapter I promise. Don't forget to review**


	13. Chapter 13 Wrath Of The Queen

**Sorry it took me an extra day to write this, as I was extremely sick and could hardly get out of bed let alone write a chapter (Feel free to send your get well wishes :P). I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Just a heads up, I've changed my pen name from bullittstang6897 to JJZ-109. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13. WRATH OF THE QUEEN**

The Queen saw Tim and Newt now, and knew exactly where to hit them. She nudged the car with her head and it rocked, making the Newt and Tim scream. _So she did see us. _Newt thought as the car rocked about. The Queen hit the car again, and it almost flipped over. Newt tried to shine her flashlight into her face, but that only enraged her even more. She moved in front of the car and hissed angrily. Suddenly her inner mouth popped out and smashed the windscreen, sending shards of glass everywhere. Tim and Newt screamed their lungs out as the inner mouth unsuccessfully tried to snap at them through the broken windshield.

Meanwhile, Hicks and Hudson had been watching the whole thing. _Rebecca...No! I've got to do something._ Hicks thought and started rummaging through the emergency pack. Finally, he came across something he could use: two flares. He tossed one to Hudson and desperately tried to light his.

In that time, the Queen had managed to flip over Newt and Tim's car, and started viciously ripping away the undercarriage so she could get to them. _She's going to get to the kids soon...then it's game over. _Hudson thought and lit his flare. Hicks then jumped out of the car and into the rain.

"HEY HEY!" Hicks shouted, waving the flare above his head.

"_EEEERRAAAAGGHHH!" _She shrieked in response; with her gaze locked onto the flare.

Hicks noticed the Queen's interest in the flare, and moved his arm a little to the left. Sure enough, the Queen followed it with her head. He moved it to the right, and once again the queen stared at it; fascinated. Hicks felt the rain beating down on his slouch hat and eye-patch, and had had enough of it. He threw the flare back into the Queen's enclosure, and she cased after it. Hicks then sighed in relief.

But the relief was to be short lived; the flare landed in a puddle and was extinguished. The Queen cocked her head in confusion then turned back towards the kids' car. _Oh great now what? _Hicks thought in defeat, but suddenly a voice broke out behind him.

"HEY OVER HERE!" Hudson cried out, waving his flare above his head like Hicks had just been, but he wasn't staying still so the Queen could see both him and the flare.

"HUDSON FREEZE!" Hicks yelled out, and Hudson gulped when the Queen shrieked at him.

_Well this is just fuckin' great. Game over man...No...Not game over...You can do this Will...'bout time you grew yourself some balls! I gotta distract her... _Hudson thought as the Queen glared at him.

"Get the kids!" Hudson yelled out to Hicks and started running away.

"GET RID OF THE FLARE!" Hicks yelled back; but Hudson ignored him, he had to do this otherwise people would die.

Hudson broke into a sprint and trudged through the rain; with the Queen in hot pursuit. He felt her booming footsteps vibrate the earth beneath him as he went. _Where to now? The toilets..._Hudson thought and tried to make a break for them, but the Queen was gaining on him too rapidly for him to make it. _Almost there buddy..._ He thought but was suddenly hit by the Queen's huge foot; sending him flying. He felt his body smack into the wet wall of the toilet and was instantly knocked out.

The Queen didn't see that however, and kept charging towards the toilets. Meanwhile, Gennaro was sitting on a toilet, feeling the walls of the cubicle vibrate. He desperately prayed as the walls shook violently. Suddenly the roof was smashed through and the entire structure of the toilet block seemed to collapse. He covered his head with his hands, hoping that nothing would fall on him. But nothing did.

The roof slid off the walls on an angle and landed next to his cubicle, the impact made the light frame of his cubicle collapse as well. Gennaro was now completely exposed, sitting on a toilet in the middle of a pile of wreckage. He sighed in relief, but a huge shadow then swept over him and the toilet. That shadow belonged to nothing other than the Queen alien herself. She looked at him awkwardly and cocked her head.

Gennaro trembled uncontrollably and looked up at her in disbelief, he then proceeded to wipe the rainwater off of his face; he didn't know that that was the worst mistake of his life.

The Queen then acknowledged him as a human and roared. She then whipped her tail around in front of her and impaled Gennaro with the huge spike on the end; Gennaro didn't even have time to scream. She flung her tail around behind her, shaking the limp body of Gennaro around violently.

Meanwhile, Hicks had been desperately trying to free the kids from the wreckage of the car, as the car was starting to sink in the mud puddles. He yanked Newt out through a window then started searching for Tim. Newt knelt up behind Hicks and noticed the puddles on the road starting to ripple again; The Queen was coming back.

Newt screamed in terror but Hicks immediately clapped a hand over her mouth and knelt next to her. The Queen stormed over to them and crouched down to look for them.

"Don't move...She can't see us if we don't move..." Hicks hissed to Newt, making as little movement with his lips as possible. He felt her hot breath on his hand as she panted in fear.

The Queen crouched down and looked them over, trying to find them in their stillness. Hicks could now feel the Queen's breath on him, and did it stink. She was hardly three feet away from them now, just staring. She then opted to go for the 'roar and they'll give themselves away' tactic.

"_EEEEERRRAAAGGGGHHHHH!" _She roared and blew Hicks' slouch hat clean off his head with her breath.

Hicks had none of it, and kept still. The Queen groaned in frustration and knocked the wreckage of the car again. _How the hell did that work?_

* * *

**How was that? Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Long Night

**Hey guys this chapter 14. Just a heads up, this will be quite a long story (I'm talking 30-40 chapters) If you have any questions or ideas please feel free to PM them to me. I might not be able to update this as often because my dad wants to ban my writing privileges (Yes it as bad as it sounds, and trust me I'm fighting it.) Also should I start the opposite of this? Instead of aliens to the plot of JP I was thinking I could do JP to the plot of aliens for a sequel.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14. LONG NIGHT**

Hicks' relief was short lived, the Queen knocked the upside down car and it spun around on it's top pushing Hicks and Newt over with it. She then proceeded to push it closer and closer to the edge of the enclosure; which had a huge concrete moat. Tim screamed from inside the wrecked car as it edged towards the massive drop. Hicks had to think of something quickly, as he and Newt were about to be pushed over.

He wrapped one arm around Newt and then grabbed onto one of the broken fence wires, and started to abseil down the wall of the moat, which was ridiculously slippery due to the rain water flowing down it. He moved as quickly as he could, but the Queen was going to push the car over the edge before he made it down; killing them both with the impact. _Great now what? _He thought desperately and then saw it; another broken fence wire; this one out of the path of the falling car. He tried to reach it; but it was too far away.

He tried to use the the wire he was currently holding to swing across the wall, and this time his fingers skimmed his desired wire. Meanwhile the Queen had managed to push half of the car off the edge of the moat, and it loomed above them; with it's headlights still on.

_Come on. _Hicks thought as he tried to reach the wire again, and this time he managed to get a hold of it; it was still warm from all the electricity that had been flowing through it not too long ago. He then heard the groan of metal above him and the car toppled over the edge, straight for them. _Oh shit..._ Hicks thought and let go of the old wire; he then swung away from the path of the falling car just in time. He felt the breeze as it flew past him. He also heard the scream of Tim, who was still trapped inside. _Oh no...Please survive! _Hicks thought and abseiled down the cliff as quickly as he could. Tim's car had fallen off the edge but was stopped by a tree at the bottom before it could smash into the ground. Hicks breathed a sigh of relief and went to go help Tim out.

As he hurried over to the tree, he saw the ripples of the Queen's footsteps in the puddles; growing fainter and fainter. _She's going...That's good...for now. _Hicks thought and turned to Newt, who was still trembling in fear.

"Listen I'm going to go help Tim out, stay here." He ordered her and she shook her head weakly.

"He left us..." She mumbled, referring to how Gennaro deserted them.

"That's not what I'm going to do. I'm your father Rebecca and you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Hicks said and turned towards the huge tree Tim's Land Rover was wedged in.

He looked up and gulped; that was one big tree. He grabbed onto the trunk and started to climb his way up, slowly but surely. He then felt a branch snap beneath his foot. _Shit! _He thought and started repositioning his feet on the trunk. _Jesus, I haven't tried anything like this since when I was kid in Alabama. _He thought and finally reached the wreckage of the car.

He forced the mangled door open and found a battered Tim, lying in the front seat with a sad expression on his face. Something stank too. Tim looked up at him.

"Come on I'm getting you out of here." Hicks said and held out a hand, that Tim refused.

"I threw up." Tim admitted and looked down at the floor of the car.

"That's okay...Everyone throws up. Now come on we need to get out of here." Hicks reassured him.

He then leaned forward and leaned against the cars steering wheel, which he didn't notice he had turned; changing the position of the wheels on the branches to one that would slip much easier. Tim took Hicks' hand and they started down the huge tree together. They were about halfway down when Hicks heard the chilling sound of wood cracking and the car started to slip down; right at them again.

"Oh no." Hicks said and motioned for Tim to hurry up.

They raced down the tree as fast as they could but sure enough; the branch holding the car up snapped and the battered Land rover plummeted down towards them. Hicks flinched and waited for the impact but felt none. He opened his eyes and saw that the car had been stopped by another branch, but it wasn't going to hold for long. They raced down the trunk as fast as they could, and had almost reached the bottom. Then it happened.

The branch snapped and the car fell down again; just as they hit the ground. Hicks jumped on top of Tim and covered his head; hoping for the best. Amazingly the space where the car's door should have been landed directly on top of them, leaving the two unscathed.

"Well...we're back in the car again." Tim panted, out of breath from his climb.

"At least we're out of the tree." Hicks pointed out and helped him out of the car.

He brought Tim back to where Newt was hiding and led them both deep into the jungle. He eventually found a tree suitable enough and gestured for them to start climbing to a safe spot.

"Aw...I hate trees." Tim complained, a bit shaken from his last experience.

"They don't bother me." Newt bragged.

"Yeah well you weren't in the last one." Tim argued and Hicks raised a hand, signaling for them to shut up.

H heard the faint roar of the Queen in the distance and hurried up the tree after Newt and Tim. He sat down next to them on a huge branch and put an arm around both of them. They snuggled up to him; as if he were the only means of safety on the entire island. This made Hicks smile. _Maybe I am a good dad. _He thought and Tim spoke.

"Did you get hear about the man who got captured by alien teddy bears?" Tim asked, in the happiest tone Hicks had heard him speak in for a while.

"No." He said, playing along.

"He had close encounters with the furred kind." Tim joked and Hicks chuckled.

"Why is an alien like a collection of famous actors signatures?" Tim asked again, setting up a joke.

"Why?"

"Because they both come from the stars." Tim said and Hicks laughed again, he might never have known it, but he was starting to bond with this kid that he hated not too long ago.

Tim looked up to him now, as more than just one of his favorite authors and soldiers, but as a fatherly figure. After a while of talking, the two kids drifted off to sleep in Hicks' arms. He soon followed them.

It was going to be a long night for them.

* * *

**How do you think it's going? Please Review your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15 Nedry's Demise

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. On Thursday night I was busy and on Friday I was up all night listening to AC/DC (I mostly write this and upload at night...mostly) You can probably guess what happens this chapter. Don't forget to review at the end.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15. NEDRY'S DEMISE**

Nedry hobbled his way over to the front of the jeep and pulled out the winch hook. He yanked it a few times so he had at least a few meters of cable; enough to reach down to a large tree at the bottom of the slope he was stuck on. He pulled the hood of his raincoat over his head and started down the steep slope, which rain water was gushing down. _Careful, one step at a time...No...I haven't got time for careful. _He thought, he only had minutes now before the fences failed, and the drop-ship took off. Instead of stepping carefully down the rocks, he hurried down and this cost him.

He slipped on a wet stone and fell back first onto the slope. The water gushing down then pushed him down the rest of the way. _Ow...Oh I guess that worked._ Nedry thought and pulled himself out of the huge puddle he had landed in. He was completely drenched, and the world was in a blur for him; as he had lost his glasses in the fall. They were essential to his vision and he patted his face; where they should be.

"My glasses...Oh screw it I can afford more glasses." Nedry said to himself, when he was paid by Biosyn for the stolen Alien embryos, he could buy as many pairs of new glasses as he liked, so he didn't bother searching for them.

As he struggled over to the tree, an animal looked him over; he was alone, weak looking and fat; perfect prey. Nedry tied the winch cable around the tree and heard a faint chirping sound from behind it. He looked around the back of the tree and saw nothing. _Just your imagination Dennis. _He thought and secured the hook onto the cable. The chirping noise rang out again. _What the hell? _He thought and peered around the back of the tree, at first he saw nothing but suddenly a small, smooth, brown head popped out from behind thee tree. It cocked it's head in curiosity. Nedry rolled his eyes and started back towards the car. _Only a baby one._

"That's nice...I thought you were one of your big sisters but you ain't so bad." He murmured and started back towards the car.

He tried to climb back up the slope; but the stream of water pouring down made that near impossible. He tried again and again, meanwhile, the Runner watched him struggle, and as it did; it became more sure of the kill.

It cautiously approached Nedry, who had slipped down the slope yet again and was on the ground lying on his stomach. Nedry pulled himself to his feet to see the small Xenomorph looking him over. It was small, and stood on four legs rather than two like the big ones did. Nedry shook his head and spoke to the creature.

"What? Do you want food or something? I just rolled down a hill for Christ's sake, I've got nothing on me." Nedry said and waved his arms; hoping to scare it off.

He noticed this wasn't working so he picked up a random stick and showed it to the Runner.

"Do you play fetch? Go get the stick boy! Fetch the stick!" Nedry exclaimed and threw the stick away, the Runner just turned it's head and looked at it. Nedry rolled his eyes and started to turn back towards the car.

"I really don't know why Dodgson pays so much for a twit like you...I'm gonna run you over when I get back down." Nedry told it and started to struggle up the wet slope.

He slipped yet again and slid down on his belly. _God damn it, I'll never get out of here at this rate. _He thought and turned onto his back. When he looked up he saw the Runner standing over him, with it's teeth bared. _Great what do you want? _He thought and the Runner hissed at him.

"_TSSRRAAAAGGHH!" _It shrieked and Nedry flinched.

It's inner jaws popped out and snapped at Nedry in a threatening manner, making him cower. Nedry then felt a painful burning sensation in his arm; he looked to see small splashes of green liquid burning through his skin. _Acid..._ He thought and looked up.

The Runner spat again, and a larger amount hit his jacket, burning straights through and onto his chest. He winced in pain and leapt to his feet, before tearing his acid covered rain jacket off and starting up the slope again, before the Runner could follow him. He was halfway up and decided to check to see if the runner was following him. It stood at the bottom of the slop and hissed at him, it then lowered it's head and prepared to spit.

Before Nedry knew it, his vision left him completely, and his face burned. He forced open his eyes, but saw nothing but spots and blackness. He was _blinded. _In pure fear he managed to struggle up the rest of the slope and feel his way to the car, he tried to get in but hit his head on the doorframe due to his blindness and disorientation. He collapsed back onto the mud, writhing in pain. Burnt by acid in three different places now he was blind and had a minor concussion. _What a day. _

He pulled himself up and struggled into the car, and slammed the door shut behind him before the Runner could get to him. He sighed in relief and tried to wipe the acid from his face, but it just burnt his hand. He then heard a growling sound next to him, and he turned his head to hear just what he dreaded right now; the alien. It had somehow managed to get into the car before he did.

"_TSSRRAAAAGGHH!"_

Nedry tried to scream, but it was too late. Blood splattered on the windshield and the car started to bounce around violently. Nedry had just been killed by his own scheme.

* * *

**How was that? Big thanks to That nerd next Door who helped me with the idea of using the Runner as a Dilophosaurus. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait again, but School's just restarted and I'm running out of time to do two sties at once. Hope you enjoy this chapter, little bit of motion tracker action it. (Doesn't that sound just scare the shit out of you?) Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16. AFTERMATH**

Hammond frantically paced in the control room, constantly swearing and mumbling under his breath. Meanwhile, Arnold was desperately trying to get the system back online while Ripley and Vasquez (Who had just gotten back) watched on from behind. Hammond approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? Did you find out yet?" He asked, extremely worried.

"Nedry screwed us over. He shut off the minor security systems so we couldn't see what he was about to do, then he executed this 'white rabbit' thing. Whatever it did, it did it all."

"Can you fix it?"

"Maybe. I'll have to try and turn everything on one thing at a time." Arnold said and looked up, the lights in the control room were still on.

Nedry didn't just shut off the power, he deliberately shut off the fences and security only. He wanted some deaths; or at least an accident of some kind accident. And there was a highly likely chance that had already happened, the tour cars had stopped in front of the highly aggressive Queen's paddock, and she was free to break out whenever she liked. However it was also likely that the Queen had already developed a fear of the electric fence and would stay clear of it anyway; fearing the zap. That wasn't something they could risk. Arnold frantically typed, trying to access the 'white rabbit' controls. A command console came up on the screen and he cracked his knuckles.

_Access main security. _He typed and the computer beeped in denial. _Wrong code...Access main security grid. _Again the computer beeped in response. _Access main program grid. _The computer beeped in denial again and then something else came up on the screen: _Access denied and...YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD! _The line 'You didn't say the magic word flashed on the screen and then a cartoonish image of Nedry shaking his finger appeared. His voice then broke out.

"Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word! Ah ah ah!" The image of Nedry taunted and Arnold lost his cool.

"PLEASE GOD DAMN IT! I hate this hacker crap." He yelled and thumped his fist down on his desk. There was no way he could get them back online now.

"John...I can't get Xenomorphic Park back online without Dennis Nedry." Arnold said angrily and Hammond sighed.

"We'll phone his people down in cambridge." He said and picked up the phone, but only heard a dead buzzing sound from it when he held it to his ear.

"The phones are out too." Hammond sighed and turned to Muldoon, who was sitting behind them. He knew his grandson was in danger and so was the other girl. He wanted the children safe first.

"Robert I was hoping if you would be good enough to take a guest jeep...and bring back my grandson and young Miss Jorden." He requested and Muldoon nodded.

"Sure." He said and picked up the keys to his jeep and Ripley saw him start to leave.

"Wait...I'll come with you." She offered and Muldoon nodded, he could use someone with a little experience. Vasquez then stood up too.

"Reckon you could use a machine gunner? You know...just in case shit gets real?" Vasquez offered and Muldoon accepted.

"Yeah, the armory is down the corridor to the left. Get a M56 and about two full ammunition tins...We could be walking into a very dangerous situation here and I want to be prepared for the worst." Muldoon said and Vasquez nodded; Smartguns were her specialty.

Vasquez found the armory and slipped on the Smartgun waist and shoulder strap; which helped support the immense weight of the weapon. She grabbed the ammunition tins and clipped them onto the strap, and loaded another onto the side of the M56. She clipped the gun to her harness and looked it over. It was loaded and ready for use. _Still missing something... _Vasquez thought and then remembered.

She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a tube of lipstick, then began writing on the side of the Smartgun. On one side she wrote _Adios _and on the other she wrote: _El Riesgo Siempre Vive. _When she was done, she looked over the weapon and smiled. _Time to rock and roll... _Vasquez quickly shook off that thought; as there was only a small chance she would get to fire it.

She joined Muldoon and Ripley in the jeep waiting for her outside and they set off. Ripley raised and eyebrow at her as they drove, and Vasquez gave her the same confident smile she would have given her years before. They started off into the park.

Eventually the car slowed to a stop, right in front of the wrecked Queen enclosure. When Muldoon saw it; his jaw dropped in shock. _Son of a bitch...she got out. _He thought. There were fragments of metal all over the road, and the toilets were completely wrecked. Not to mention that there was not a single human being in sight. Ripley felt terror sweep over her and she jumped out of the car with her flashlight.

"DWAYNE!" She cried out, in fear for her husband. But there was no response.

Muldoon and Vasquez then jumped out of the car and followed her, Muldoon held their motion tracker and Vasquez wielded the Smartgun in whatever direction Muldoon pointed the tracker at.

"DWAYNE!" Ripley cried out again hopelessly. She knew there was little to no chance that Hicks was still alive and she held back tears.

She frantically searched through the wreckage as Muldoon followed behind her with the tracker. She heard the haunting _beep...beep...beep _sound it made and gulped. Ripley searched on for several minutes before finally giving up and collapsing to her knees. She put her hands on her face and Vasquez comforted her.

"Don't worry...If I know Hicks he's still out there somewhere, alive and kicking alien ass. We'll find them." Vasquez said and Ripley sighed. Suddenly a new noise broke out behind them; a roar.

"_EEERRRAAAAAGGHHH!" _The faint roar of the Queen broke out somewhere in the distance, making everyone flinch.

"We should get moving now." Vasquez suggested but Muldoon held up a hand.

"Ssh. I've got movement...coming from straight in front of us..." Muldoon whispered and Ripley gulped. _Beep...beep...beep-beep... beep-beep...BEEP-BEEP!_

Muldoon held his tracker in front of him and pointed to a pile of wreckage in front of them. _Here we go again. _Ripley thought and her heart pounded inside her chest. Muldoon cautiously approached the pile and prepared to kick the top piece of debris off. He silently gestured for Vasquez to be ready to shoot. She nodded and crouched with her M56, flexing her fingers on the trigger. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as Muldoon kicked away the top of the wreckage, but what she saw underneath made her sigh in relief.

Hudson lay on the floor, severely wounded and half covered in debris. He groaned as Muldoon gently lifted his head up.

"Oh my god Hudson are you okay? What happened here?" Ripley asked and pulled out some water for him.

"Remind me to thank Hammond for a lovely weekend." Hudson moaned sarcastically and Ripley helped him to his feet, only to find that his leg was injured and he couldn't stand.

He winced in pain and his rescuers slowly helped him to the back of the jeep, before setting off to look for more survivors. Hudson put his bruised head back against the seat and tried to get some rest but that was impossible due to the pain and some faint noises ...which slowly became louder and louder.

He opened his eyes and looked around, to see nothing. Then the noises came again. _THUMP...THUMP...THUMP! _Hudson looked out the side of the car and saw the rain puddles ripple with each noise. _That ain't thunder...Those are some big ass footsteps..._Hudson thought in fear and then another noise broke out; the motion tracker.

It was pointed at the jungle behind them and began to beep. _Beep...beep...beep...beep-beep... beep-beep. _Hudson panted in fear and looked around again, Ripley, Vasquez and Muldoon were nowhere to be seen. _Holy shit she's coming back...where are you guys?_

* * *

**How was that? A few were wondering why this wasn't uploaded to the JP/Alien crossovers its because A. they never get read and B. The only things from Jurassic Park I borrowed were the plot and some minor characters. This is truly an Aliens story, with aliens characters, animals, guns and lots of other things. Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17 Let's Rock!

**This is chapter 17, and you can probably guess what happens again. Thought I'd add a little Vasquez magic to it. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Dr1ft30l: Yes Hammond did stock M41As, but not flamethrowers. I really am not a fan of the flamethowers in Aliens, they just look like M16s with fire hydrants stuck to the bottom. I like Pulse rifles and Smartguns because they are so iconic and I just love their sounds :) **

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17. LET'S ROCK**

Hudson breathed heavily in fear as the motion tracker let off its haunting beep. It was rested on the seat next to him, pointed at the jungle where Ripley, Muldoon and Vasquez had disappeared into. He didn't know why they had bothered bringing a Smartgun, as it would only annoy the Queen rather than kill or even injure her.

The footsteps slowly became louder and the water in the puddles rippled even more with each step. The Queen was coming; and fast. _Come on where the hell are you guys? _Hudson thought and his eyes opened wide in fear after what he heard next.

"_EEEEEERRRAAAAAGGGHHH" _The Queen's roar broke out, much closer and louder than last time. The roar was then followed by the chilling sound of machine gun fire. _RATATATATATATAT!_

Hudson swiveled around in his seat and winced in pain as he did so. His heart thumped in his chest, as he looked into the jungle the tracker was pointing at. He heard screams and then rustling of leaves; if the Queen came out of the jungle first, then the three were dead, and he would be soon after. But much too his relief Ripley, Muldoon and Vasquez appeared first, sprinting towards the car. As Vasquez ran, she yanked off the empty drum magazine of the smoking M56.

"Come on! We have to get out of here right NOW!" Hudson yelled to them and motioned for them to hurry up.

Soon, a huge red dot appeared on the motion tracker, approaching them fast; it was the Queen. And she was approaching the tree line quickly. Hudson panted as Ripley, Vasquez and Muldoon vaulted themselves into the car, without even opening any doors.

Muldoon twisted the keys in the ignition and the engine choked to life, as soon as the engine was on a very angry Queen Xenomorph crashed through the tree line and roared furiously. Hudson noticed how acid poured down its wounded leg and almost painted her entire leg green; that was probably Vasquez's work.

The Queen roared again and started charging towards the idle car, slightly slowed down due to it's wounded leg. It was only a matter of meters away before Muldoon floored it, and the jeep lurched forward just as the Queen was about to knock it over with her might hands. Muldoon frantically changed gears as the Queen pursued them, and hissed. He started down the main service road and the Queen followed close behind. He swerved the car as much as possible, hoping to put her off but she chased relentlessly.

Meanwhile, Vasquez was desperately trying to replace the drum magazine of the Smartgun, but Muldoon's driving made that near impossible. She held the heavy 600 round mag with one hand and gripped the Smartgun with the other. Vasquez was about to clip on the new magazine, but Muldoon made the jeep swerve and she dropped it. It rolled under the seat; out of her reach. _No! Come back god damn it! _She thought and tried to reach under the chair.

The Queen was catching up to them fast, and Muldoon could feel the vibrations of her footsteps in the steering wheel. He had his foot flat to the floor, yet she was still gaining on them. _Such a nimble creature for one so large. _Muldoon thought and frantically changed gears again. He looked in the wing mirror of the car and saw the distinctive black figure of the Queen charging up to the car; and roar again. Her razor sharp teeth seemed to be exactly in line with the message: OBJECTS IN MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR. She was now right onto them, and her inner jaws snapped at Hudson in the back of the jeep.

_Holy shit..._Hudson thought and leant back, away from the rear of the car where the Queen was attacking. He crawled backwards and found himself resting on the center console of the car; leaning against the gear stick.

"SHIT!" Ripley screeched as the Queen nudges the back of the car, making a loud _CLUNK! _noise. Hudson leant back even further accidentally pushed the gear stick back into third gear.

"GET OFF THE STICK!" Muldoon yelled out above the noise of the engine and the Queen alien.

He turned his head to see what was happening, and saw Hudson leaning back in terror and Vasquez desperately looking for something under the seat. As soon as he turned around, he saw a fallen tree trunk lying across the middle of the road. He gasped and swerved the car to the left dangerously, making Ripley's head smash into the window and...The drum magazine roll back into Vasquez's hand from under the seat. Meanwhile, the Queen didn't bother dodging the tree trunk and just smashed straight through it, slowing her down a little but she caught up to them once again. The Jeep Wrangler's puny V6 engine was nothing compared to the power of the Queen's two huge muscular legs.

_Yes! _Vasquez thought as she felt her hand wrap around the drum magazine. She held it up to the Smartgun again and tried to load it again; despite the bouncing of the car. After struggling for a second or so, she finally heard the magazine click into place. _Finally..._ She thought and turned the mighty weapon so she could pick it up.

She then stood up in the car's back seat, and held the M56 at her hip. The car's bouncing was not a problem for her; as she used to surf quite a bit in Mexico and had good balance. She cocked the Smartgun and aimed at the Queen's head.

"Okay your majesty...Let's Rock!" She snarled and slipped her hand down onto the trigger.

_RATATATATATATATATATANG!_

Several rounds smashed into the Queen's armored head and she hissed in pain; then started to slow down. Hudson seized the opportunity, reached for the gearstick and slammed the car back into fifth gear again, while Muldoon's eyes were fixed on the road. Meanwhile, Vasquez continued to spray shots in the Queen alien's direction.

The image of the Queen behind them started to grow smaller and smaller and she eventually gave up chasing them. Hudson exhaled in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" He asked sarcastically as they got away, and Muldoon started to slow down.

"If the park opens, that won't happen." Muldoon breathed and started to relax a little.

"Why the fuck was she able to get out anyway?" Hudson asked angrily and looked at Muldoon.

"The power was cut." Ripley said for him.

"What do you mean they cut the power man? They're animals!" Hudson exclaimed.

"The Xenos didn't cut it, Mr. Nedry did. He screwed us over." Muldoon said and continued to drive back to the visitor's center.

"Jesus Christ...It sucks to think that the only thing stopping us from controlling Xenomorphs is ourselves. Every time someone has anything to do with them...Money always plays a part and people are killed just for the paper in their wallets." Ripley growled and shook her head.

"You think Nedry was bribed?" Muldoon asked him.

"Without a doubt." Ripley confirmed.

It was only then Vasquez felt comfortable enough to sit down and place the smoking Smartgun on her lap, the hot barrel burnt her skin but she didn't feel the pain. Adrenaline had flushed the pain out.

* * *

**How was that? Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Life Finds A Way

**I am SOOO sorry this took me so long to do. I actually did this days ago but then there was a little issue on my computer and this, along with a chapter from another story, was deleted. So I had to rewrite the whole thing. Anyway, this is the chapter where I explain the famous breeding issue. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18. LIFE FINDS A WAY**

_Next Morning_

Hicks slowly woke up in the huge, uncomfortable tree, with Tim and Newt sleeping in his arms. _Ugh, I've had some nasty dreams about Xenos before but that one takes the prize. _ He forced open his eyes and saw, much to his horror, that his so called nightmare wasn't a dream, but reality. He forced his eyes opened and saw the environment around him, which sent a new wave of despair over him. _So it wasn't a dream. _He groaned and pulled himself to his feet, while 'Queen Mother' aliens moaned in the background. Tim grabbed onto his leg as he stood up and groaned.

"Kids, wake up..." Hicks whispered and the both of them groaned in unison once again.

He could see the same look of despair in their eyes as were in his and he felt sorry for them. He then started slowly climbing down the tree, but the kids didn't follow. Hicks rolled his eyes and started up the tree again, and saw the kids kneeling on the immense tree trunk; frozen in terror. He looked where they were looking and what he saw made him exhale in relief. It was a 'Queen Mother' alien browsing beneath a nearby tree. Hicks had heard Hammond identify it as a friendly type, and trusted his word. He then stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled the same pattern Hammond had used to attract the drones earlier.

The Queen Mother turned around and looked up into the tree, only a matter of meters away from them. Newt's eyes opened wide in terror and he tugged on Hicks' arm.

"What are you doing? Don't make the monsters come over here!" She hissed but Hicks put a hand up to silence her.

"They're not monsters, they're just animals. Well at least this type is..." Hicks said and admired the beautiful alien looking him over. It was far more graceful than your average Drones or Warriors.

_Well I hate the other kind. _Newt thought and started to relax. The Queen Mother than groaned, realizing that these humans didn't have any food, and returned to whatever she was doing before; unbothered by the humans' presence.

Hicks smiled, it was peaceful experiences like these that would slowly erase his old nightmares and ease the pain of the Queen breakout horrors. He had learned a lot in his time at Xenomorphic Park; mainly that they were not just cold blooded killers intent on spreading their species and killing people, but actual animals that had a role in the delicate balance in which they existed. Before he went to XP, he along with all other scientists believed just that about Xenomorphs; that they were just feral killers with no real purpose or other side. The park had proved otherwise; that _all _creatures had a soft side (With the exception of the Queen and Warriors) and all it came down to was being born from human flesh. However he had also seen the typical nasty side in action as well; in the gruesome Warrior feeding and Queen breakout. There may be a soft side to Xenos but that doesn't mean they are controllable by people; as proved.

"Come on kids, we need to get going." Hicks said and they both turned to him.

"Where do we go?" Tim asked.

"Back to the visitors center, then we come back looking for survivors." Hicks said and started climbing down the tree again.

"But that's ages away! How do we get there?" Tim asked again.

"We walk, and maybe your grandfather or another staff member might pick us up on the way back, in a jeep." Hicks said as he climbed, he knew there was little chance of that happening due to the power failure but they would have to hope.

"Dad...What happened to Uncle Hudson?" Newt asked, worried for him even though Hudson had a habit of embarrassing and annoying her. She didn't know the friend she had in him until he was gone.

"I don't know...I'm sure he's fine." Hicks reassured her, even though he knew there was a very small chance of Hudson still being alive.

They finally reached the bottom of the tree and started walking away from it, over the tree's massive roots and other things. Hicks followed closely behind Newt and Tim until he heard a _CRACK! _sound from beneath his foot. _What the hell? _Hicks lifted up his foot to see what he had stepped on and what he saw made his jaw drop. He knelt down to examine it closer. _No...That's impossible...how? _He thought. He had just stepped on the tailbone of a wild dog's skeleton, and the skeleton had its rib cage bent outwards or cracked in different places, and something was latched onto its skull. Something had smashed out the poor dog's chest from the inside. Hicks took a moment to piece it all together.

Tim and Newt soon realized Hicks wasn't following them and turned around to see him crouched over what appeared to be a skeleton and a few other objects. Tim knelt down next to him and Hicks showed him a large, leathery object.

"Do you know what this is? It's a Xenomorph egg..." Hicks said in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"How did that happen though? Grandpa said all the aliens were girls." Tim reminded him and Hicks nodded as he thought of the explanation.

He had once read a paper Ripley had shown him; about the Xenomorph's ability to evolve extremely quickly. He had read that supposing a Queen was killed, a male drone or warrior could slowly evolve into the Queen, to save the population. And that Warriors were also capable of evolving into male Praetorians if necessary. So they could change sex from male to female supposing it was needed, but could they change from female to male? The answer lay in front of him. It also explained the Queen and Warrior's aggressive behavior at the park; they were just being protective of their eggs, which the XP staff had no clue about.

"I read that aliens have a special ability of...evolving supposing their population was under threat, like it is here. Drones or Warriors can evolve into female Queens and other roles supposing it was necessary..." Hick started.

"But can they change back?" Tim asked.

"I guess so...Amazing." Hicks said and put down the alien eggs he had found. He then looked at the scene where the dog had its chest busted out. The site was several days old at least but Hicks was still cautious.

Little footprints led away from the dog's skeleton and into the jungle. Hicks shook his head and stood up.

"Hudson was right...Life found a way."

* * *

**How was it? Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Stampede

**I'm so sorry the chapters for this story are starting to become more and more infrequent, I am really struggling to find the time for it. I can blame the shitfulness of my computer, but that really shouldn't stop me from writing. Please enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19. STAMPEDE**

_In the safety of the Xenomorphic Park Control Room_

Hudson lay across cleared desk, panting and groaning from the pain of his wounded leg. He had torn his expensive jacket off, as well as unbuttoning his shirt. Ripley, Vasquez, Muldoon and Arnold sat in office chairs, all with sad and scared expressions on their faces. Hammond paced in the middle of the command center, unsure of what to do. He was just as scared as everyone else, not for himself, but for his grandson that Muldoon couldn't locate. He also feared that if Hicks was dead, he would have yet another lawsuit from Ripley and that would shut Weyland-Yutani and InGen down forever.

"There has to be something we can do...there has to be." He thought out loud and Arnold put his head in his hands.

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect..." Muldoon suggested.

"That is out of the question." Hammond snapped. He still believed there was some hope for the park and didn't want its attractions to die.

"What is that?" Ripley asked.

"Xenomorphs rely on the amino acid lysine that can only be supplied by us. Without it they slip into a coma and die. It was a security measure so that if any of them got off the island, they wouldn't last." Arnold educated Ripley, while smoking his usual cigarette.

"We could try shutting off the entire power for the park, and then turn it on again." Arnold suggested.

Hammond shook his head at first, but then realized it was a good idea, and a risky one. They would be vulnerable in the short time the control room power would be off, but it wouldn't be long enough for the Xenos to attack the center. Arnold nodded and made his way to the power box, and flicked off the switches one at a time. Slowly, the lights in the command center started to flick off one section at a time. He eventually reached a switch that read: _MAIN. _He sighed and pressed his thumb against it.

"Hold onto your butts..." He exclaimed and flicked the switch off. Immediately, all the lights in the control room flicked off. The room was filled with a haunting blackness, and silence.

Muldoon then switched on two huge flashlights, and tossed one to Ripley. Other than the light coming from them, the room was pitch black. Arnold sighed and flicked the switch back on, but the light didn't return. _What the hell? _He thought and tried again, but nothing happened.

""Umm..." He mumbled but a beeping sound interrupted him.

He was led to one of the desks, where several computers sat, with black screens. One of the computers however, had a blue screen and was beeping. _It had power. _Arnold sighed in relief and sat down behind it.

"It worked...Look." He said in amazement and crouched behind the computer.

"What do you mean it worked? Everything's still off..." Hudson pointed out, referring to the lights.

"Well the shut down must have tripped some of the circuit breakers, we can turn them all on manually." Arnold said and took his tie off, before rolling up his sleeves.

"Where are the breakers?" Muldoon asked with a worried expression.

"Maintenance shed, at the other end of the compound. I can turn on all the fences and power from there." Arnold said proudly and started his way towards the door, only to be stopped by Muldoon placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Here...Take this...Just in case." He said and gave Arnold a M1911A1 pistol. Arnold nodded and pocketed the handgun, before making his way out the door and towards the maintenance shed.

Hammond sighed as he watched him go. _This better work. _He couldn't bear to think what his grandson and guests were going through right now.

_Meanwhile, at the other end of Isla Nublar, in open wildlife territory_

Hicks pushed onwards, exhausted. His tongue felt like a dry rock in his mouth and his head spun as he walked. Newt and Tim travelled a few paces behind him, moaning and complaining. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like for them, he was an ex-marine and seasoned for this sort of harsh treatment, but the kids were not. They continuously groaned out things like 'I'm tired', 'I'm hungry', 'Can we take a break?' and other annoying things. He was tired from all the traveling too, but couldn't show it as the kids would lose hope.

Hicks then felt the ground vibrate, and his eyes opened wide in terror. _The Queen...no! _He spun around and looked over the rise in the immense grasslands, only to see a huge group of 'Drone' type aliens stampeding in a huge pack. _Oh...right. _It was actually quite amazing to watch, they moved all together gracefully in unison and their legs moved at an unimaginable speed. He snapped his fingers and got the kids' attention. They spun around and saw the horde of Drones running around almost aimlessly. They were a little afraid at first, but then remembered that this was one of the types Hammond had said he had managed to tame. Hicks only hoped that these were the tame ones, not the ones that had bred in the wild without the park's knowledge.

"Tim, these are drones right?" He asked and Tim nodded. They continued to watch the pack of Drones run in a zigzag pattern...right towards them.

"Look at them...Just like a flock of birds evading a predator." Hicks said in amazement and continued to watch in awe, not noticing that they were headed straight for them.

"Yeah...But they're flocking this way!" Tim exclaimed in fear and tugged on Hicks' shirt. Hicks snapped out of his daze and followed after the kids, who were running for cover behind a fallen tree trunk.

Hicks caught up with them just as the first Drone Xenomorph charged past them; they were running from something. Hicks jumped over the tree trunk and covered the kids' heads with his hands, just as the Drones flew over the tree trunk and started running away. They were stuck in the middle of an alien stampede.

Hicks could feel the horde of footsteps shaking the earth beneath him and see the mass of black legs flying over the tree trunk and started to run away from it. As soon as the last Xeno had leapt over the tree, they jumped over onto the other side of it, to hide from them.

Hicks, Newt and Tim looked on, not frightened but still wary. Suddenly, a huge black figure burst out of the tree line that separated the jungle from the grasslands and roared.

"_EEEEERRRRAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" _It was the Queen, and she wasn't happy about something.

She stormed up to the mass of Drones and flicked her huge tail around so fast that it was a blur. The huge spike impaled the slowest Drone and she roared again, in anger. These Drones were all tame ones and would not submit to her; and that had pissed her off. She twisted the barb inside the body of the squealing Drone and killed it. A mess of green blood and flesh was thrown everywhere as she did this. Hicks, Newt and Tim looked on in disgust.

"Look how it kills." Hicks whispered and watched.

"Dad...Please...Can we go now?" Newt hissed through clenched teeth and Hicks nodded. _Now you're motivated. _Hicks thought and started to slink away from the tree trunk and the Queen's sight.

Tim didn't move and was still watching the Queen in amazement.

"Look at all that acid..." He whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Hicks' arm came out from nowhere and pulled Tim away from the tree trunk and to safety.

* * *

**How was it? By the way, when you see the Queen's roar, try to imagine like the T-rex one, it really makes a difference. Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20 We're Being Hunted

**Sorry again for the long wait, but it is getting increasingly hard to do chapters for this frequently. I'm also sorry if the Vasquez-Hudson love scene is corny, I'm not to good at this romance stuff. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20. WE'RE BEING HUNTED**

_In Xenomorphic Park emergency bunker_

Muldoon paced frantically as Ripley unsuccessfully tried to contact Arnold on the radio. She had the same frightened expression on her face as everyone else did, and this only made Hammond more nervous. If the woman with the most alien experience of them all was scared for her life; then he had a right to be. He had given up hope on Hicks and the kids; as it had been a whole night and they hadn't been seen or heard from. Hammond's jaw shuddered in fear as he looked up at Ripley.

"Something's happened...something's wrong; I can't get contact with Arnold." She reported and paced anxiously.

"It's just a delay; all major theme parks have delays. When Disneyland opened in 1955...nothing worked." Hammond hopelessly reassured her.

"Yeah John, but if the Pirates of Caribbean ride breaks down, the pirates don't kill the tourists." Hudson pointed out sarcastically.

The power hadn't been switched back on yet; and they needed to come up with another plan fast. Muldoon sat down on a chair and finally had enough. They needed to find Arnold and get the power back on before it was too late. Muldoon stood up and placed his slouch hat on his head before speaking.

"Ripley...Vasquez, you're with me. We're going to the maintenance shed. Hammond and Hudson stay here and walk us through on the radio." Muldoon said and opened a cabinet that contained three M41 pulse rifles and plenty of ammunition.

He slung one of the rifles over his shoulder and gestured for Vasquez to pick up that M56 Smartgun that she had grown an attachment to. She did so and fastened her headband around her head again; it was 'time to rock' as she liked to call it. It was about time someone showed some initiative and stopped miserably sitting around. Meanwhile, Ripley prepared the walkie-talkies but Hammond put a hand up to stop her.

"It really ought to be me going." Hammond said, he would have sent Hudson instead of her but he was injured and he didn't want to be responsible for the death of a civilian woman.

"Why?"

"Well...I'm a...and you're a..." Hammond stammered, not quite sure how to make his point.

Ripley rolled her eyes in disgust and glared at him angrily.

"Look...We can discuss sexes in a survival situation when I get back. I'm on channel two." She snarled at him and tossed him a radio.

"Hey Hudson can you do up my back strap?" Vasquez asked and leant down so Hudson could reach the Smartgun strap that she couldn't.

He tightened it so the Smartgun was mounted firmly at her waist and sighed sadly as he finished; there was a good chance that he may never see her again, so he decided to let it out now. As Vasquez was still leaning over him, he pulled her down close and kissed her on the lips. At first, Vasquez was enraged and struggled against him, but then strangely found herself kissing back. She was tired of bottling up her emotions and playing this 'bad girl' character she had been for so long. As there was now a good chance that she may never see anyone again, she might as well let someone see the _real _side of her. She never really loved Hudson, but liked him and had been friends with him for a long time, but it was only then she realized they were more than friends, and more than a pair wise-cracking ex-marines.

"Just for luck." Hudson said and Vasquez punched him in jaw softly before winking at him.

_Well that went well. _Hudson thought, he had expected a black eye or injury of some sort in response to the action. He watched sadly as he saw Ripley, Vasquez and Muldoon leave the bunker.

The three of them walked for several minutes until they finally reached the compound; which had a shocking sight waiting for them. They stopped in front of the Warrior holding pen; which had the power lights on its fences all off.

Muldoon saw that the fence wiring had been burnt through by acid and there was a huge gap; perfect for the warriors to escape through. His jaw dropped in horror and he felt his grip on the pulse rifle weaken. No one was safe now, and he trembled in fear. The most dangerous, intelligent and cunning of all the aliens was loose now. Vasquez and Ripley were shocked too, and Muldoon knelt down to examine the footprints left by the Warriors in the dirt.

"Jesus Christ..." He whispered to himself rubbed the tracks with his hands.

"You would have though even Nedry knew better than to mess with Warrior fences..." He growled and took his hat off.

"Let's go...Vasquez I want that safety switch on the Smartgun off...We're all in great danger now." Muldoon said and stood up, before placing his hat back on his head again.

He switched the safety switch on his own pulse rifle off, and walked in a crouched position. There could be no way the aliens would catch him with his back turned. He was on full alert now.

As they approached the maintenance shed, Muldoon sensed danger. His eyes darted in all directions, but he couldn't find any Xenomorphs. He proceeded with extreme caution as they entered the thick foliage in front of the maintenance shed, the door to the shed was in his sights now but then the motion tracker started up.

_beep...beep...beep...beep-beep...beep-beep...BEEP-BEEP...BEEP-BEEP!_

A red dot appeared on the tracker, and it was getting closer and closer to their position. Muldoon raised his gun in alarm and pointed it in the direction that the tracker had beeped at. _Come on you slimy bastard...I know you're there. _He thought and as if on cue, he saw the silhouette of a Warrior tail flick past them. _There you are... _Muldoon then felt the chilling feeling; the feeling of being hunted by the most dangerous animals the universe has seen.

"I can see the shed, we can make it if we run." Ripley whispered, knowing that there was a threat nearby.

"No we can't." Muldoon hissed, with his eyes still fixed into the bush where the Warrior was hiding.

"Why not?"

"Because we're being hunted."

Ripley felt a terror sweep over her when Muldoon whispered those words, and the dead silence in the jungle only made it feel worse. She noticed the sweat running down Muldoon's face.

"Oh my god..." Were the only words she could breathe.

"It's all right. Run...towards the shed. I've got her." Muldoon said and cocked the pulse rifle. _Cla-Chik!_

Ripley hesitated for a moment but then Muldoon turned and snarled at her desperately.

"GO NOW!" He hissed and with that, Ripley and Vasquez trudged towards the maintenance shed as fast as they could.

Adrenaline pumped through Ripley's veins as she ran, vaulted over fallen logs and stumbled through the vegetation with Vasquez. She felt bad leaving Muldoon by himself, but he was a professional and could handle himself.

She finally managed to sprint through the maintenance-shed door and close it behind her and Vasquez. As soon as the metal door closed, she felt an odd safe feeling. They had made it.

"Mr. Arnold?" She called out, to no response.

**How was that? You can probably guess what happened to Arnold. Don't Forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Aliens In The Shed

**I'm so sorry about the epic delay between chapters. I remember when I used to update this everyday. I am pleased with where this story has gone. Initially, it was just a one-shot but then it escalated into a full story. I've made this chapter pretty long to make up for all the chapters I haven't uploaded recently. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21. ALIENS IN THE SHED**

Ripley and Vasquez slowly walked through the darkness of the maintenance shed, guided by Ripley's flashlight. She called out Arnold's name several times unsuccessfully, and her voice echoed around the immense shed. She soon gave up and contacted Hammond on the radio.

"Okay...I'm in." Ripley said on the radio and Hammond got the message back in the emergency bunker.

"Alright...There should be a metal railing next to you. Follow it until it leads you down a metal staircase." Hammond said on the radio, while looking at the blueprints of the shed with Hudson next to him.

"Going down the staircase..." Ripley reported as she and Vasquez slowly made their way down into the depths of the shed. It was meant to be an innocent warehouse, but right now it seemed like it was designed to frighten you.

Ripley followed Hammond's guiding instructions on the radio, leading her through the eerie blackness. As she went she wondered, if Muldoon was okay, if she would ever see her husband and adopted daughter again, and most importantly; would they survive? Eventually Hammond's directions hit an inaccuracy as they approached a dead end. Ripley felt a feeling of despair sweep over her as she looked into the metal wall lined with piping and valves. They had finally gotten lost in the unforgiving maze the XP staff called a shed. She sighed and spoke onto the radio.

"Its a dead end...What now?" She asked, fearing they might get trapped in a dead end with a Warrior Xenomorph.

Hammond got the message and was confused; he had been sure that all of his directions had been correct. He flicked through the blueprints as he spoke on the radio and Hudson sighed in despair next to him.

"Wait a minute...There should be a right turn somewhere..." Hammond said, clueless.

Hudson snatched the blueprints out Hammond's hands and studied them. Blueprints were his specialty; he could remember guiding the Colonial Marines through Hadley's Hope like it was yesterday. He eventually found where Ripley should be and grabbed the radio away from Hammond.

"Ripley...Look above you. There should be some red metal piping above you. Follow that." He told her and Ripley got the message.

"Following the piping..." She said and gestured for Vasquez to walk in front of her, so that if there was any trouble she could fire without Ripley being in the way.

Ripley aimed her torch at the red pipes lining the roof and followed them silently with Vasquez. Finally they came to another dead end; only this time they found what they were looking for. The Park circuit breakers were lined up against a panel, with several other buttons and levers. A row of small, black screens was also next to the breaker panel.

"Okay, found it." Ripley said and Hudson sighed in relief as he handed the microphone back to Hammond.

"You can't turn on all the systems by hand. You have to pump up the primer handle in order to get the charge. It's large, flat and grey." Hammond told her and Ripley nodded as she approached the large handle sticking out from the panel.

_Meanwhile, near the Xenomorphic Park perimeter fence_

Hicks, Newt and Tim groggily carried on walking back to the visitor's center until they finally reached a sign that they were near; the Park's perimeter fencing. It stood several stories high, and the power lights at the top were both off; indicating that it should be safe to try and climb over. But Hicks still didn't feel sure about it when he saw the _10,000 Volts _sign and motioned for the kids to stay put while he checked out the fence.

He picked up a random stick, and threw it against the fence. Nothing happened. He turned back to the kids and shrugged; they just stood there just as unsure as he was. Hicks slowly place his worn hands onto the fence, and as soon as his hands made contact; he started screaming and shaking violently.

"ARGH!" He screamed out as he shook, and Newt and Tim yelled out in terror.

Hicks carried on screaming for another second, but then had enough and burst into laughter at the kids' reactions. It was all an act, and he thought it was hilarious despite the serious situation they were in. The fence was off; so he took his hands off it and turned around to grin stupidly at Newt and Tim; who had calmed themselves now.

"That wasn't funny." Newt s growled at him.

"That was great!" Tim disagreed and chuckled.

Hicks shook his head and tried to find a way through the fence. The tried to pry a hole in it with his hands; but the fence was made from acid-proof titanium so that wouldn't work. He looked over the huge fence again and decided that the only way to get past it was to climb over. He flicked his head in the direction of the fence and started climbing; the kids did the same.

"I bet you I can get over onto the other side before you can even get to the top." Newt challenged Tim.

"Come on guys, it's not a race." Hicks said, even though he noticed Tim had started to fall behind them as they climbed.

_Back at the Maintenance Shed_

Ripley grabbed the heavy primer handle and started pumping it; giving the circuits the charge.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Okay we're charged." Ripley said and Hammond got the message.

"Below the handle should be a large green button that says 'push to close'." Hammond told her on the radio.

_Push to close...oh, here it is. _Ripley though and place her thumb on the large green button.

"Okay I found it."

"Push it." Hammond instructed her.

Ripley pushed down on the button and sure enough, the whole panel lit up and several options were displayed. Ripley knew what she had to do now; she had to turn on all the park systems individually. They were displayed on the side of the panel, and each had red button on them that would turn them on.

_Back at the perimeter fence_

Hicks, Newt and Tim had just climbed over the edge of the lifeless electric fence and were starting their way down, when suddenly a loud buzzing sound broke out. The lights on the electric fence had just flickered back on, and the sound had scared Tim. He almost fell, but grabbed onto the fence at the last second. Hicks saw that the fence was activated but not quite on yet; and it could turn on any second now. He gasped and yelled out to the kids.

"Hurry!"

_Back at the Shed_

"On your left all the park systems will be displayed in red. Switch them on." Hammond ordered Ripley and she complied.

She lifted up the plastic cover and started switching on all of the systems. _Queen Paddock? Check. Visitor's Center Main? Check. Tour road? Check. Warrior Paddock? Check. Visitor's Center security? Check. Compound fencing? Check. _Ripley thought as she switched on all the parks different power locations, and eventually came across the one that said _Perimeter Fencing. _she lifted the cover and pushed down on the _on _button.

_Meanwhile at the perimeter fencing_

Hicks and Newt had managed to hurry their way down the fence and anxiously waited for Tim at the bottom; who was halfway down and the fence was buzzing. they desperately called out for him to hurry up but he couldn't, then suddenly...WAZAP!

The fence was activated and the burst of power sent Tim flying off the fence, and into Hicks' arms. He was knocked over when he caught Tim, and as soon as he pushed Tim's limp body off of him, he desperately tried to revive him. He checked his pulse and his chest.

"He's not breathing..." Hicks whispered to no one in particular and tried to give him CPR.

_Back at the shed_

Ripley flicked on the switch that turned the maintenance-shed power back on and the lights slowly flickered back on; lighting up the haunting corridors they had came through. The place all of a sudden didn't seem so scary; and Ripley felt good about it. They had succeeded. There was now a good chance that they might survive the encounter on the island; and Ripley felt a joy sweep over her when she announced the news to Hammond over the microphone.

"Mr. Hammond I think we're back in business!" She exclaimed, but suddenly the relief vanished. The buzzing of the circuit panel was suddenly drained out by another chilling cry.

"_RRAAAAAGGGHH!" _The head of a warrior alien smashed through the thin metal behind her and Ripley screamed in horror and surprise.

"JESUS!" Ripley grabbed a frozen Vasquez's arm and pulled her away from the circuit panel.

They were just about to go through the door that separated the circuit panel room from the rest of the shed when suddenly another Warrior Xenomorph jumped in front of them, trapping them between him and the other alien. Vasquez didn't hesitate this time and fired a long burst from the M56. _RATATATATATATANG! _All the shots smashed into the long head of the relatively small Xenomorph; killing it instantly. Vasquez lowered her Smartgun and they both continued running back the way they came.

Vasquez could hear the clunking of Warrior's footsteps on the walkway and they were starting to become much more frequent and fast paced. The Warriors were gaining on them and quickly. As they neared the door, she turned around to see a mixture of Drone and Warrior aliens chasing them down the hallway, and she gave them her usual treatment. A ton of 10x28 millimeter bullets. They were turned into a huge steaming pile of green and black flesh that burnt through the steel floor, but that wasn't the end of the attack. More and more Xenomorphs, mostly drones, charged down the hallway towards them. Vasquez was occupied with holding them off and as she shot she wondered. Weren't the drones meant to be the tamed ones? And how come there were so many? As she shot a terrifying realization came into her head. Only one of them could escape the shed, and that someone needed to be able to hold off the aliens with the Smartgun long enough for the other to escape.

Vasquez knew what she had to do, and it wasn't going to be pretty. But then again, it was better her than Ripley. Ripley was married, and had an adopted daughter and a career in biology. A life. Vasquez had nothing, she had never loved anyone (Except for that brief moment with Hudson) she only worked as a waitress in a Mexican restaurant and was alone with no family. But this wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself; it was the time to give the aliens one final fight.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Vasquez yelled out over the roar of the Smartgun.

"What? You'll never make it!" Ripley shouted back.

"Only one of us can get away. You need to go now otherwise we both die. You have a life Ripley, I don't. NOW GO!" Vasquez yelled and Ripley felt tears burning her eyes.

As much as she hated to admit it, Vasquez was right. It would be best for everyone if she escaped. And it wasn't like she could rule out Vasquez completely right? She was an ex-colonial marine that had survived LV426. Ripley hoped as she ran; that somehow Vasquez would survive and be her friend again.

Vasquez watched as Ripley left; and continued furiously shooting at the horde of Xenomorphs. The Smartgun started to overheat, and she ran eventually ran out of ammo. The good thing was, Ripley was safe and long gone. Vasquez sighed in defeat but she wasn't finished yet. A Warrior launched itself at her but she dodged it, and hit it with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. She fled the stunned Xenomorph and was backed into a wall.

Vasquez then felt a warm, masculine hand grab her shoulder. She exhaled in relief as she saw the dark skin on the hand.

"Mr. Arnold..." She breathed, but instead of Arnold letting go of her shoulder, the hand just flopped lazily on her. _What the?_

She turned around not to see Arnold; but just his arm that had been severed at the shoulder joint. She gripped his torn off arm in a mixture of fear and shock and backed away from the wall. The hand still had the M1911 that Muldoon had given him in it. Arnold was long dead.

Vasquez then felt a massive weight knock her to the ground, and before she knew it, she was in an intense wrestle with a Warrior. She held it by the throat just far enough away so that the inner jaws would pop out and bite her throat. The Xenomorph suddenly broke free of her grip and struck her across the face with its hand; knocking her out cold. Vasquez felt herself drift off, and her last conscious feeling was one of pride. She had fought to the last breath.

_Back outside, in the jungle_

Muldoon silently stalked a Warrior Xeno through the foliage, with his M41 pulse rifle bared. He saw the faint black body of a warrior behind a fern and paused. _Here's my chance! _He slowly and silently cocked the pulse rifle. _Cla-Chik! _and extended the stock so he could rest it against his shoulder. He carefully raised the pulse rifle and aligned the iron-sights over the Warrior's head. _Got you..._

Muldoon's hand slipped down onto the trigger and he prepared to fire. Just as he was about to shoot, he heard some rustling in the bushes. A long, black head then popped out from behind some ferns next to him and snarled. He had just been beaten at his own game and outsmarted by his own animals. The alien's lips retracted revealing its long, grey, drool-covered teeth and the extra set of jaws inside them. Muldoon's eyes opened wide in terror and he turned around to face it.

"Clever girl..."

"_RRAAAGGHH!" _

Muldoon swung around to aim the pulse rifle at the new threat, but it was too late. The inner jaws sprung out from the Warrior's mouth and grabbed him by the throat. He tried to scream, but the Xenomorph's jaws crushing his windpipe took away the shrill sound before he even made it.

* * *

**How was it? Has Vasquez finally met her end? Find out! This was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Warriors In The Kitchen

**Sorry about the epic delay again. The end of this story is getting near. By the way, its come to my attention that in _Aliens _Newt actually has a brother named Tim. The 'Tim' in this story is not the same one, he is the one from JP. I'm pleased with this chapter and I hope you will be.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22. WARRIORS IN THE KITCHEN**

_Back at the perimeter fence_

Hicks desperately tried to revive Tim, giving him mouth to mouth and CPR. Newt paced next to them, in tears at what had just happened. There was a good chance Tim was dead, as he had just been zapped by a 10,000 volt fence. His hair stood up in straight all over his body. Hicks pumped his chest, and then Tim coughed to life.

"Good boy...good boy." Hicks told him as Tim regained consciousness. He wondered who the hell had turned the fence on in the first place; it was terrible timing.

Hicks helped the panting Tim up to his feet and looked him over. The boy was still stunned, and in shock. But they needed to get back to the visitor's center; which was only a few hundred meters away now. Hardened by the experiences of the last twenty-four hours, the three soldiered on and finally reached their destination.

The grand visitor's center was deserted, and dead silent. The only thing to be heard was the _FROM A PLANET BEYOND EARTH _banner blowing in the breeze._ Everyone must be at the emergency bunker._ Hicks looked around warily before deciding it was safe. He led the kids to the _Xenomorphic Park Cafe _and let them help themselves to the unguarded buffet table there. There were deserts, salads and pastry that hadn't been touched since the power had gone. Hicks smiled as the kids gorged themselves; they deserved it. They had gone almost a day without food and braved the long trek back to the park despite their young age. As the kids ate, he snuck off to the security office and pried open a cabinet. The cabinet contained a few M41As and several magazines and 30mm grenades. _Hello beautiful..._Hicks thought as he wrapped his hands around the sweet polymer that the pulse rifle was made of. This would make things so much easier.

Newt scoffed down some chocolate cake with Tim until she was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped around in fright, but saw it was just her stepfather. She exhaled in relief and Hicks began talking.

"I'm going to have to leave you kids here for now..." Hicks told them and Newt blurted out:

"DON'T LEAVE US!"

"You didn't let me finish Newt. I'm coming back soon, and while I'm gone I'm leaving you a personal friend of mine...just to be sure." He said and held up a M41. Newt tried to grab it but Hicks held it away from her.

"This is a big responsibility Newt. I know you're a big girl now so that's why I trust you with this. Anyway...This personal friend of mine is called the M41A pulse rifle. Ten millimeter with over and under 30 millimeter grenade launcher." Hicks started and gave Newt the basic tutorial on how to use the weapon.

"And when you're not using it...The safety is on and you point it at the ground at all times. Is that clear? It's not a toy." Hicks instructed her and she nodded. They had gone too far to be killed by a firearms accident, so safety was a necessity.

"Yes dad." She confirmed.

"Good girl, now stay here...I'll be right back." Hicks told her and started towards the visitor's center exit.

As soon as Hicks was gone, she dropped the pulse rifle and started stuffing her mouth with food again. She was starving and so was Tim. Screw the rifle.

Meanwhile, Hicks had wandered out into the jungle and hurried towards the emergency bunker as quickly as he could. The he started to hear footsteps behind him...

He swung around with the pulse rifle in hand and cocked it. He scanned the foliage around them, but saw nothing. Then the crunching sound of leaves and footsteps broke out again. He turned around again, not to find an alien, but his wife Ellen Ripley trudging through the foliage. He lowered the rifle and hurried over to her. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Dwayne...Run!" A shaken Ripley tried to warn him, but realized the aliens probably weren't following them. So she felt the fear disappear and turn into joy. Joy for her husband that she thought had been dead not five minutes ago. The pain of Vasquez's loss was soon overwhelmed by the joy of Hicks' survival against all odds.

Ripley ran up to him and hugged him as she sobbed. She embraced him and wrapped her legs around his waist; elevating her off the ground. They were finally reunited and enjoyed each other out in the jungle clearing. Hicks was the first to pull away.

"Oh it's great to see you. Where are the others?" Hicks asked her and Ripley shook her head sadly.

"Arnold, Muldoon and Vasquez are dead. Hammond and Hudson are safe...for now at least." Ripley reported solemnly.

"What?"

"What about the kids? Where are they?" Ripley asked him, fearing for her adopted daughter's life.

"They're fine. They're back at the visitor's center, I came looking for you." Hicks told her and she started walking back the way Hicks came.

"Where are you going?" Hicks called out and started following her.

"We need to get the kids, there's no way they'll survive by themselves." She told him and quickened her pace.

"Why not? I left them with the pulse rifle." Hicks asked her.

"The warriors got out." Ripley said and took in what Hicks had said. _He didn't really leave her a pulse rifle...please tell me that._

"And this...is for leaving the kids with a gun." Ripley said and hit Hicks upside the head. It was worse than the time Ripley had gotten home from work to see Hicks and Newt watching _Scarface _together. Sometimes Hicks could be a little immature.

_Better with a gun than without one. _Hicks thought to himself. Newt was mature right? However, the thought of Warriors on the loose made him reconsider. A rifle would do them no good anyway.

Meanwhile back at the visitor's center, Newt and Tim had managed to eat the entire chocolate cake and had now started on some jelly. Tim looked at Newt and smiled as he ate, and she returned the gesture. However, her eyes opened wide and her smile then disappeared. She then started to shudder uncontrollably, and the jelly in the spoon in front of her wobbled about all over the place. Tim watched as Newt's eyes opened wide in terror. She was looking at something behind him.

Tim turned around in his chair to see the black shadow of a Xenomorph appearing from around the corner. He gasped and the distinctive growling of the alien sounded quietly.

Newt and Tim leapt out of their chair and hurried towards the door to the kitchen. Once they were in, Newt slammed the door shut behind them and hid under the counter with Tim. Aliens couldn't open doors right? Soon, they heard the haunting footsteps of the warriors get closer and closer to them. Newt saw a hideous, black, toothy face appear behind the small window in the kitchen door and breathe on it. The warriors could smell them.

Then, to Newt's horror...She saw the door handle twist a few times and then turn fully. _They can open doors. _The door slowly swung open with a black clawed hand on the handle. The door was then forced open and two creatures plodded through the opening: Warrior Xenos. One was significantly larger than the other and nipped the other's head to express its dominance. The two then started slowly walking down through the kitchen, searching for the kids.

Newt didn't dare to breathe as the tail of the Warrior floated past her; boasting its huge, nightmarish blade on the end. The alien passed and Newt silently crawled out from under her cover and hurried over to another kitchen bench while the Xenos started to investigate the area that Tim was hiding in. She though quick and drew the pulse rifle that Hicks had trusted her with, and flicked the safety switch off like he and instructed her. She leveled the rifle in line with the Warrior's head and pulled the trigger. Nothing. She tried again and again but the gun wouldn't fire. She checked the LCD ammo counter on the side of the rifle: which read 00. That couldn't be right, the magazine was full and she could feel the extra weight. _Stupid thing broke._

Thinking quick, Newt tapped the barrel against the ground, distracting the aliens for a brief moment. They swung around and saw a girl standing near the freezer door. The larger one roared and charged towards her, and Newt screamed in terror, even though she knew what to do. The alpha warrior sprinted after her into the freezer room, but that was all part of Newt's little plan.

There was ice all over the floor, and the clawed feet of the alien slipped. It tried to get to its feet, but fell over continuously as it tried to do so and Newt seized the opportunity. She ran back out of the freezer and locked the door behind her, locking the Warrior inside. But there was still one more that they had to worry about.

Tim yelled out in fear and they both made a break for the kitchen door, screaming. The second warrior sprinted after them, gaining rapidly. Newt could hear the pants of the Xenomorph behind her, about to bite their heads off any second now. She started to feel the warm breath of the Warrior and closed her eyes as she ran out into the open Visitor's center, waiting for that terrible blade to plunge through her body. But that never happened.

_RATATATATATATATATATAT! _

Newt heard the alien collapse on the ground behind her and looked up to see what had cause it. To her delight, her stepfather and mother stood in front of her, with pulse rifles smoking. Hicks grabbed Newt and Ripley grabbed Tim. The danger hadn't passed yet. There was still more Warriors out there.

_Earlier, back at the Maintenance shed_

Vasquez forced her eyelids open painfully and her vision came into focus. She was still in the maintenance shed; alive. She groggily pushed herself to her feet and held her throbbing head. _What the hell happened? _The last thing she remembered was getting hit by a Warrior's hand and then everything went black.

"Ugh..."

She felt absolutely terrible; her chest, stomach and head all pained. Vasquez limped out of the maintenance shed and started back towards the emergency bunker. But then she heard something: a scream. The scream belonged to Newt. _Oh no...They're alive...I've got help them! _Vasquez thought and limped out of the maintenance-shed compound. There was no way she could fight the aliens off int that state, her chest and head were absolutely killing her and she wouldn't be of much use if she was wounded. She growled in frustration and desperately looked for a weapon or some form of defense. But there was none. The Smartgun was out of ammo, and god knows where Arnold's pistol bearing arm had gone. Vasquez swore under her breath and continued looking. The she found it. Around the side of the shed were several crates of supplies, and to lift them there were cranes, forklifts...and power loaders.

Vasquez smiled and cracked her knuckles. _Oh yeah... _Vasquez's enthusiastic thought was interrupted by another throbbing chest pain. _Ow...What the hell is wrong with me? Ah fuck it. Get focused Jen'. _Vasquez thought and shook off the pain. She would need to be focused if she had any hope of saving anyone. Little _pains_ couldn't stop her.

* * *

**How was that? Vasquez is a tough cookie eh? Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23 Terror In Visitor's Center

**The end of this story is near people, two or maybe even one more chapter should do it. Hope you've enjoyed this so far, and there will be a sequel (Or opposite) The next story in this will be the exact opposite of this one. Dr. Ellie Sattler will take the role of Ellen Ripley, Isla Nublar/Sorna will take the role of LV-426 and the dinosaurs will take the roles of the aliens, it'll also take place in 1993. It will be uploaded to the JP category and will be virtually the opposite of this. (This was aliens to the plot of jurassic park and the next will be jurassic park to the plot of aliens) Please enjoy the last few chapters and don't forget to review:)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23. TERROR IN THE VISITOR'S CENTER**

Newt hugged her stepfather's leg and sobbed into his chest. Hicks lowered the pulse rifle and ran a hand through her hair to comfort her. They were all full of relief, but the encounter wasn't over yet. Hicks had killed one of three Warrior Xenomorphs on the loose, and it wouldn't take long for the 'big one' to smash her way out of the freezer Newt had trapped her in. Hicks and Ripley remained calm and composed; they had dealt with real Xenomorphs before and should be able to manage some 'tame' zoo ones.

Hicks continued to comfort Newt until he heard a faint snarling, almost purring sound coming from the kitchen door. The warrior had escaped from the freezer, and was going to catch up with them any second now. Without saying a word, he ushered Ripley and the kids up the visitor's center stairs and towards the control room. He didn't heard footsteps behind him, but he knew the alien was following them. She was probably climbing along the wall or ceiling, making no noise.

After a few moments of panicked sprinting the four of them reached the massive control room. There were several huge glass windows that served as a wall next to the door, and Hicks didn't like that. But at least if the Warrior decided to show up that would be the way they would go in or out, and they would see it coming through the window.

Hicks hurriedly slammed the heavy control room door behind him and exhaled in relief. The electric door locks weren't functioning, meaning that all the aliens had to do to get in the control room was turn the door handle. Hicks knew he couldn't take that risk, so he tried to manually lock it, but it was no use. He had taken his attention away from the windows as he tried to lock the door behind them, and failed to notice a black shadow zip past the glass...

_God damn it, I need to lock them electronically. _Hicks thought as he fiddled with the locks and called out to Ripley.

"The door locks! Ripley boot up the door locks..." He yelled out and gestured towards a computer, but was interrupted by a grunting sound coming from the other side of the door

Hicks looked up and saw a vicious, black, toothy face snarling at him from behind the tiny door window. _How the... _He thought and watched in horror as the Xeno looked down towards the door handle, making its intentions obvious. _No you don't... _Before Hicks even realized what had happened, he was in an intense battle of strength with a Warrior Xenomorph, and losing. His feet slid across the floor as he leant against the door and pushed back with all his might, but the alien was too strong for him. Ripley gasped when she saw what was happening and rushed over to help her struggling husband. Two people were something that the Warrior couldn't work so easily against. Ripley dropped the pulse rifle to the floor and pushed her back up against the door, so that she could push back with her legs. Meanwhile the alien had stuck its hands on their side of the door through the opening, trying to add more power.

Meanwhile, Tim and Newt saw the adult's problem and kept a cool head. Newt pulled up a chair behind a control room computer and got to work; trying to reboot the park security systems so that the door locks reactivated. She had always been good with computers, ever since Ripley had bought her a laptop for her tenth birthday. And she needed to be now if they had any hope of surviving, if that alien got through that door it would be game over for all of them, man.

The computer flickered to life and Newt furiously typed in the password she had seen written on the monitor: _weylandAdmin1. _When the computer loaded up, she saw something that made her job so much easier, a familiar UNIX system. Her eyes opened wide in recognition and she began flicking through the files.

"It's a UNIX system...I know this. I just need to find the right file..." Newt said to Tim as she desperately searched the computer, looking for the security systems. _Cafe' Security? No. Compound Sentries? No. Cold Storage Cameras? No. Visitor's Center sound system? No. Visitor's Center security grid...That might be it._

Meanwhile, and exhausted Ripley and Hicks tirelessly held back the alien from the door, pushing it back with all their strength. But it was still getting the upper hand. _If I can just reach the gun... _Ripley thought and extended her leg out, trying to loop the pulse rifle strap around her foot so she could pull it towards her. But she couldn't reach and was running out of time fast.

"GET THE GUN!" Hicks screamed as he pushed back the door.

"I can't reach it!" Ripley yelled back above the shrill shrieking of the Warrior Xeno.

At the same time, Newt had managed to debug the security systems for the Visitor's Center and came across a button that read: _Reboot. _She clicked it and all of the park status lights flicks to green from red. Newt smiled in success and slapped Tim a high five, meanwhile all of the lights in the control room had turned back on.

"YES!" She cried out and hugged Tim. _Do I like him?...No...Ew Newt._

Joy swept over the two kids and they enjoyed the moment, they had saved them all...for now at least. Ripley noticed all of the light flicker on and knew that this was their chance to end the Warrior's chanced of getting them.

"Three...Two...One...PUSH!" She cried out and in one final effort, Hicks and her forced the door back and the door lock clicked into place, stranding the warrior outside.

Hicks sighed loudly and got his breath back, meanwhile he could hear the frustrated cries from the alien outside. After a moment of relief, he grabbed the M41A and rushed over to the kids behind the computer, to see what they had done.

"What works?" He asked.

"Phones...Security systems. You name it and we've got it!" Newt exclaimed happily and Hicks ruffled her hair before picking up the Control Room's phone, and dialing in the emergency bunker's number. The communication worked now.

Back at the emergency bunker, Hammond heard the phone ring. Which was odd. The phones and communications were out now weren't they? He picked it up warily and saw that it was from the Control Room.

"Hicks?" He said into the phone.

_Back at the control room:_

Hammond had answered his call and Hicks was overjoyed to see that everything worked now.

"Mr. Hammond...The phones are working." He said bluntly and continued.

"Call the mainland...Tell them to send that damn drop-ship." He ordered Hammond and smiled. There was hope for them yet.

Back at the bunker, Hammond complied and called the Weyland drop-ship service, once he was certain they knew what to do, he started to prepare the wounded Hudson for evacuation. He then got back on the phone to Hicks and was about to ask him something, but then chilling sounds broke out.

"WATCH OUT DWAYNE THEY'RE GOING TO COME THROUGH THE GLASS!" Ripley shouted out as she saw the Warrior on the other side of the window, preparing to smash through the glass and enter the control room.

The next things Hammond heard on the phone were the chilling _RATATATATATATAT! _sound of the pulse rifle and glass being smashed.

He didn't protest as he heard Hicks kill the alien; as he knew the Xenomorphic Park dream was over. It was a dream that had quickly escalated into a nightmare, with his first group of guests. It just never meant to be. Xenomorphs and man...Two species separated by sixty-five million light-years of space that had just been suddenly thrown into the mix together...Why did he get the idea that he knew what to expect? It was a disaster now, and a mistake. A mistake that he and the company would have to live with.

Meanwhile, the dead Warrior alien lay on the floor behind the glass, with several green bullet holes in its head and acid dripping down it. Spent bullet shells littered the scene around it, and its killer was long gone.

Hicks, Ripley, Newt and Tim had all clambered up into an air vent, hoping to find a way that lead out to the front of the visitor's center, where Hammond would be waiting for them in a jeep. They were trying to beat the aliens at their own game; vents.

* * *

**How was it? Grand Finale Next chapter :) Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Bitter End

**So this is it guys...The Grand Finale. The end. I had great fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they have really kept me going with this. I have already stated my plan for a sequel and I hope you will enjoy that. If you have any questions regarding it or this story don't hesitate to PM me. Don't forget to review as this is the final chapter.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24. THE BITTER END**

The Warrior Xenomorph sniffed the scene around her, just moments ago four humans had been in the control room, and now there was none. Just a few spent bullet casings, a smashed window and a dead comrade splayed out on the floor, bleeding its precious, corrosive blood all over the floor. The Warrior snarled in rage and searched for any signs of the humans, then she saw it; a ladder leading up into the air conditioning vent system above her. She looked up it and saw that there was no way she would fit through, so she roared in rage.

"_RRAAAAAGGGHH!" _

Suddenly she picked faint murmurs of humans and the thumping of footsteps with her special hearing, and they came from the vents above her. The alien jumped on top of the control room desktop and began searching for weaknesses in the system's design, and she saw that she would be more than capable of smashing through a panel and leaping into the vents. Her lips retracted in satisfaction and she came to the spot where she suspected the humans were traveling. _Come here you red-blooded rats..._

Hicks, Newt, Tim and Ripley frantically crawled through the air conditioning vents, hoping that the aliens hadn't figured out where they were yet. But they had. Suddenly, the panel that Newt was crawling on lurched upwards, and tore off from the rest of the pipe._ So much for that idea._ The panel rested on top of the head of the alien, and Newt sat on top of the panel screaming her lungs out while the Warrior Xeno hissed angrily. Hicks leapt into action and kicked the vulnerable alien in the jaw; knocking one of its teeth out. The Xeno hissed in pain and dropped away, and so did the panel and Newt. Newt quickly grabbed onto the edge of the hole and dangled there helplessly as the alien recovered and got to its feet below her. Ripley quickly grabbed Newt's arm just in time and yanked her up, as the Warrior angrily snapped at Newt's feet.

The four of them knew that the odds of them escaping the island alive had just dropped drastically. The aliens knew where they were now, and there would be no more sneaking about the air con system. Hicks grunted as he kicked open the service hatch for the air conditioning, and helped everyone out of the piping and onto some scaffolding suspended high in the visitor's center. They stood high off of the marble floor below them, and saw the several museum condition Xenomorph exoskeletons mounted around them. They were their only hope of getting down to safety before the aliens found them.

"_RRAAAAAGGGHH!" _The cry of another alien broke out; this one was from the visitor's center balcony.

Hicks was busy helping everyone climb down the huge exoskeleton of the Queen alien, then turned his head swiftly to face his new threat. _You just don't give up do you? _He thought and jumped onto the exoskeleton himself. He then saw the warrior Xeno crouch, preparing to leap at them.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" He yelled out and the felt the body of the Warrior impact with the Queen exoskeleton he was dangling on. The impact made the exoskeleton break into three separate pieces, the main body (What he and the Warrior were on), the tail (Which Tim was on) and the head (which Ripley was on).

The three parts swung from the ceiling aimlessly as the Warrior and Hicks engaged in a psychological battle on the while they hung on for dear life.

"_RRAAAAAGGGHH!" _The alien shrieked at Hicks, trying to scare him into falling off the skeleton. But Hicks had none of it.

"_Grrr..." _He snarled back at it with a frown and clenched teeth. He knew the most effective way to fight aliens was to not be frightened by them, but to give them a taste of their own medicine. _HOO-AH! _

The chains holding up the skeleton groaned under the extra weight, then snapped. The ribcage section of the skeleton plummeted to the ground, and trapped the Warrior underneath it. Hicks pulled himself to his feet and watched helplessly as the other three fell. Ripley smacked onto the ground and shielded her head from the falling bones and debris. Newt screamed as she fell, and expected any second to be dead. But Hicks' warm arms wrapped around her body and caught her.

Once Hicks was sure everyone was safe, he quickly ushered them towards the door of the visitor's center. It was time to get off this blasted island, and a drop-ship would be waiting for them. If they didn't make it, then the pilot would assume the worst and would leave. They couldn't let that happen, they needed to escape this fantasy that had quickly escalated into a nightmare. People were dead now, but they couldn't join them.

The door of the visitor's center beckoned; nothing stood between them and safety now. The Warrior was trapped and they were free to leave. But then the relieving light of the visitor's center door was blocked. A menacing, black shadow swooped in from above them and landed right in front of the door, growling. _No!_

The second warrior had busted out of the freezer, and had frost marks all along its black patterned head. Her lips retracted and she roared, with her inner mouth popping out and snapping in their direction to intimidate them. _Great...Now what? _Hicks thought and led his 'family' back in the direction they had came. But they were blocked again.

The second Warrior had broken free of the bones that trapped her, and was now back on her feet, ready to pounce on her worn victims. Hicks extended out his arms, stopping the others from walking straight into it. _Clever girls..._

They were unarmed and stuck between two snarling Warrior Xenomorphs. Trapped. Doomed. Hicks gulped and watched as the larger of the two aliens roared at them and crouched down, preparing to spring at them...

"_RRAAAAAGGGHH!" _It screeched and Hicks closed his eyes, preparing for that terrible barb tipped tail to plunge into his chest, killing him. He felt nothing, but heard something else.

_Vroom...THUMP!_

_Vroom...THUMP!_

_Vroom...THUMP!_

He opened his eyes, and saw the Warrior alien jump at him, unbothered by the noises. The beast seemed to move in slow motion, and Hicks flinched as it soared towards him. But then he heard a squealing, and the alien disappeared from in front of him. He looked up to see the alien caught in a huge yellow, metal arm. An arm that belonged to a power loader. He looked into the darkness and saw a yellow spotlight flashing, and then the full figure of the machine emerged.

_**(Jurassic Park Island Theme)**_

The power loader then threw the Warrior into a wall with extreme force, killing it. Hicks looked up to see his savior, a beaten Latina Woman with a red bandanna tied around her head. _Vasquez...Your timing couldn't have been more prefect. _The hope was suddenly renewed.

He cheered and looked up at Vasquez, who was confronting the other Warrior.

"JENETTE YOU'RE ALIVE!" He cried out to her, but she just looked back with a solemn expression, as if she knew something that doomed everyone...or _her. _

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled back at him as the Warrior leapt for her throat, but she deflected it with a blow from the power loader arm.

"You're coming with us!" Hicks cried out as Vasquez wrestled with the alien using the power loader.

"NO...I can't. Just get the kids and your ass out of here while you still can. Leave me." Vasquez instructed him as she piloted the power loader, and held the screeching alien only inches away from her face with the power loader claw.

"GO DWAYNE! I can't come...I...I'm...done." She yelled out and pointed at her chest with her one unoccupied hand.

Hicks gasped and thought: _Don't worry Jen. I'll make sure they remember you. This sacrifice won't go unrecognized. _

"GO NOW! T-take...care of my sister...for me." Vasquez groaned as she fought the warrior.

Hicks nodded and rushed everyone out the visitor's center door before it was too late. As he ran he took one last look at the doomed Vasquez fighting the Warrior in the power loader. _Thank you. _

Hicks, Ripley, Tim and Newt sprinted down the stairs with whatever energy they had left and saw Hammond waiting out the front in a jeep, with Hudson lying across the back seat. As Hicks jumped into the car he glared at Hammond and said:

"Mr. Hammond, after careful consideration I've decided...Not to endorse your park."

Hammond nodded sadly and stepped on the accelerator once everyone was in.

"So have I."

_Back In the Visitor's Center_

The inner jaws of the Warrior Xeno snapped at Vasquez through the protective pilot's cage on the power loader. Vasquez held it off desperately, and her chest started to throb painfully. And she felt movement inside it. It had been hard for her to accept the truth about what had happened to her in her unconsciousness, and to accept what was to come for her. But she had to fight through it, for she knew she had done the right thing.

A new wave of anger-fueled strength swept over her as the chestburster cracked on of her ribs, making her wince in pain. She wouldn't go out this easy, even if she was being attacked from the outside and the inside.

_**(JP Grand Finale Theme)**_

"This one's for Drake." Vasquez snarled and threw the enraged Warrior Xenomorph away from her, into the sharp pile of bones on the floor.

Pain then consumed her, her ribs smashed and the skin on her chest bulged outwards, sending blood and flesh everywhere. _No you don't... _Vasquez thought and used her remaining strength to pull a hand grenade from her pocket and pull out the pin.

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" _She roared out in pain, then...

_BANG!_

The blast sent the _FROM A WORLD BEYOND EARTH _banner floating down to the ground, signifying the end of a dream. The end of a nightmare.

_XP Drop-ship pad_

Ripley helped the wounded Hudson into the drop-ship and the kids jumped in straight after them. Hicks was about to follow but saw Hammond staring out at the paradise from the edge of the pad. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which made Hammond flinch initially, but when he saw it was only Hicks he relaxed. Hicks looked deep into his eyes and gave him the _It's over now _look. Hammond nodded sadly and took one last look at what remained of Xenomorphic Park.

All he had ever wanted was to put a smile on the faces of people, and to remove the dark stereotype that was often associated with Weyland-Yutani. Mankind had always dreamed of seeing life from beyond earth, but that wasn't to be. Neither was this park. It was a disaster that had finally become to a bitter end. Hammond could only imagine all the 'what could have been' scenarios.

_**(JP Piano Theme)**_

As the aircraft flew on, Hammond sadly looked at the alien tooth at the top of his cane, thinking about a dream lost. Ripley lay back in her seat, pondering yet another terrifying encounter with the Xenomorph species. She looked around the interior of the drop-ship, and saw Tim and Newt asleep in Hicks' arms. After a tiring, horrific encounter, they deserved some sleep now that they were safe. Hicks smiled gently at Ripley and she returned the gesture.

Ripley looked out the window and saw several sea birds gliding gently in the breeze next to them. It was experiences like the ones with the Xenos that made her appreciate the natural beauty of earth, and how wonderful their planet was; without Aliens.

The drop-ship glided gracefully into the sunset; leaving a nightmare behind.

_In follow up to the events of Xenomorphic Park; the United States Air Force bombed the entire Isla Nublar, killing all of its alien inhabitants and destroying the park. Combined with the lawsuits for the deaths of Don Gennaro, Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, Jenette Vasquez and Dennis Nedry the loss of the major investment meant that Weyland-Yutani went bankrupt. On the eleventh of October 2180, Weyland filed for Chapter 11. They were never to grasp their dream of controlling Xenomorphs._

_A serious investigation went into the events that took place there. The bribe of Biosyn to Dennis Nedry was discovered, and the American government shut them down on court order. Lewis Dodgson was charged with the deaths of all who died at Xenomorphic Park and sentenced to life imprisonment. _

_Mining on LV-426 was halted immediately, and all Xenomorph artifacts were destroyed. The Hadley's Hope colony was re-established, and soon grew into a full sized city. The site of the original colony was turned into a heritage site in honor of all those who died there in 2176. Jenette Vasquez was honored for her sacrifice and a statue of her was erected in the Hadley's Hope City Square. She and all the other surviving Marines were awarded Congressional medals of Honor for their bravery._

_The US government hunted the Xenomorph species to near extinction, and several laws were put in place concerning them._

_Any attempt at gaining possession of a live Xenomorph, Xenomorphs egg, Xenomorph artifact or anything in relation to the species is illegal, with a maximum sentence of life imprisonment._

_Any publication concerning the species must first be approved by the government_

_If a Xenomorph is sighted, it is required that the subject must notify authorized personnel_

_11th of October is a public holiday commemorating the Hadley's Hope victims_

_Any artifact search or mining on LV-426 is strictly prohibited_

_Use of the Xenomorph anatomy for Bio-weapons research is prohibited globally_

_Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks and their adopted daughter Rebecca 'Newt' Jorden returned to their normal life following the XP disaster. After a few years, Newt found herself in a relationship with Tim Murphy, grandson of John Hammond. In 2189 they married, and had daughter: Jenette Murphy. Ripley and Hicks watched proudly as their adopted daughter matured into an adult woman, and forever slept peacefully under the thought of the extinct Xeno species._

_Xenomorphs were extinct. The terror was over...Finally._

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review, rate, favorite, subscribe and all that good shit. Stay tuned for the opposite/sequel titled: JURASSIC PARK: This Time It's War. Hope you enjoy it, should be up in the JP category by the end of the week.**


End file.
